Serenade of Twinkle Stars
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: Rupanya Morroc bangkit tidak sendirian,salah satu dari Seven Prince of Hell ini telah memicu sebuah takdir yang telah tertulis dalam deathnote,takdir yang mengubah dunia menjadi neraka.please RnR walau summary-nya rada berantakan,he he he.
1. Chapter 1 : The Garden of Fireflies

**DISCLAIMER : RO bukan punya saya**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : the garden of fireflies<p>

.

.

Sebuah sore dipadang songrat area field22,tepatnya celah dimensi,tempat yang kini berselimut aura kegelapan,seorang soul linker tampak terkulai ditanah ,memejamkan matanya,mencoba menghalangi dirinya yang tidak tega untuk melihat teman-temannya berlumuran darah karena pertarungan mereka dengan satan morroc,iblis legendaris yang bangkit kembali setelah lepasnya segel suci pengunci dirinya,makhluk yang menyapu bersih kota morroc dalam satu malam dan hanya meninggalkan puing-puing.

"HA HA HA.. HA HA HA.. HA HA HA..",tawa sang iblis membahana kepenjuru field,di lihatnya lawan-lawannya yang mencoba bangkit untuk membalas dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa,"KALIAN SUNGGUH MANUSIA YANG MENYEDIHKAN,JANGAN KIRA KARENA LUKA LAMA KU YANG BELUM PULIH AKU TAK MAMPU MEMBINASAKAN KALIAN?".

Seorang assassin cross diantara mereka mencoba bangkit,perlahan ia mulai merayap menopang tubuhnya yang tengkurap dengan sebelah pasang liberation jamadhar di tangan kanan dan mulai berdiri menyeimbangkan tubuh yang penuh luka,hingga mampu menatap mata kuning sang iblis,"OH.. MASIH INGIN MELANJUTKAN PERTARUNGAN MENJADI DUEL?".

"Noir! Larilah dari sini!",cegah seorang high priestess berambut pink terurai yang terkulai tak jauh darinya,"Kita semua terkena sihir hell power,jika kau mati,aku takkan bisa menghidupkanmu kembali,bahkan orang lain pun takkan sanggup melakukannya",lanjutnya begitu melihat aksi nekat pria dengan rambut hitam bergaya harajuku itu. Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit untuk digerakkan setelah terhempas oleh pulse strike beberapa saat yang lalu ditambah efek dari hell power yang terasa memberatkan udara disekitarnya untuk masuk keparu-paru. Ia hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya untuk berteriak mencegah Noir,itupun dengan susah payah.

"Aku tak peduli,Anggie!",bentak Assassin cross bernama Noir itu dengan nafas yang kini tersenggal senggal kelelahan,walau begitu,ia tetap memasang kuda-kudanya,"Akan kubunuh iblis yang menghancurkan kampung halamanku,membunuh penduduk kota.. dan membunuh teman-temanku dari guild assassin termasuk kedua orang tua ku!",ungkapnya dengan penuh emosi yang membara di matanya yang sayup sayup.

Sang iblis tertawa terbahak-bahak,kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya,"HUA HA HA HA HA... HUA HA HA HA... OWH,KAU MENGINGATKANKU PADA DUA CACING YANG MASIH MENGGELIAT KETIKA MENERIMA SERANGANKU",sementara ini Noir tak memperdulikan ocehan makhluk berukuran berkali-kali lebih besar dari badannya itu,"YA YA YA,AKU INGAT,AKU SEMPAT MEMPERHATIKAN MEREKA DI ANTARA MAYAT-MAYAT,SEORANG PRIA DENGAN WAJAH HAMPIR MIRIP SEPERTIMU DAN YANG LAINNYA SEORANG PEREMPUAN BERAMBUT BIRU GELAP SEBAHU,SALING MENGGELIAT MENCOBA MERAIH SATU SAMA LAIN",lanjutnya sedikit bercerita tentang pertempurannya dikota beberapa hari yang lalu setelah tawa mereda,"AKU SANGAT MENIKMATI PEMANDANGAN WAKTU ITU,DAN SETELAH PUAS KUBERI MEREKA KESEMPATAN UNTUK MENGUCAPKAN SATU KATA TERAKHIR SEBELUM AKU MENGINJAK MEREKA SAMPAI MATI TANPA TERSISA SECUIL DAGING ATAU TULANG PUN",mendengar sang iblis menjelaskan caranya membunuh,assassin cross yang kini berada dihadapannya tampak tertegun,matanya terbelalak,ingatannya tentang keberadaan kedua orang tuanya yang mayatnya tak pernah ditemukan dalam pertempuran di kota morroc,sesuatu yang selama ini ia pungkiri rupanya benar adanya.

"A... Astaga... jadi darah dalam kubangan itu...",gumam champion diantara mereka yang tidak pernah membayangkan betapa sadis sang iblis.

Memang,di tempat dimana anggota guild assassin melawan morroc ditemukan jejak kaki besar berkubang darah dan mayat kedua orang tua Noir tak pernah di temukan,selama ini Noir menyangkal pikirannya yang mengatakan bahwa kubangan itulah yang tersisa dari kedua orang tuanya,hingga morroc membuka mulutnya dan membenarkan apa yang selama ini di sangkal oleh pikiran sang assassin cross.

"UH... BAU AMIS DARAH MEREKA MASIH BELUM HILANG... INGIN MENCIUMNYA?",di tatapnya assassin cross itu dengan senyum menyeringai yang merekah.

"Kau.. kau.. kau..",tubuh Noir mulai gemetar,bukan karena takut,tapi karena rasa dendam dan emosi yang bergemuruh didalam dadanya,tangan yang beberapa saat lalu sempat terkulai dari kuda kuda,perlahan mencengkeram kedua pasang senjata yang di genggamnya dengan erat dan kembali pada posisinya. Teman-temannya hanya bisa terdiam,mereka mampu melihat betapa terpukulnya Noir mendengar berita itu,"Bajingan! Akan kubunuh kau!",Noir pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung menenggak poison bottle terakhirnya dan melakukan dash,efek racun dalam botol merah berbentuk tengkorak itupun mulai bekerja seiring laju geraknya menerjang Morroc,terlihat dari kecepatan,kekuatan dan ketangkasan Noir yang meningkat drastis seiring laju geraknya menerjang Morroc didepannya. Lusinan shadow morroc angel yang membentuk barikade di depan sang iblis mencoba mengahadangnya,namun tak satupun mampu,hanya menemui ajal di ujung katarnya,sang taring beracun padang pasir.

Morroc hanya melihat pertunjukkan didepannya dengan tenang,hingga Noir berada di depannya,menjejakkan kakinya sekeras mungkin ditanah untuk memberikan dorongan sekuat-kuatnya untuk melompat menebas krongkongan sang iblis,"Mati kau!",jamadhar ditangan sang assassin cross pun berayun,namun dengan secepat kilat,tangan Morroc yang cukup besar untuk menggengam tubuh manusia biasa berhasil menangkap Noir yang tengah melayang di udara ketika melepaskan sebuah serangan,"Hah?",sang assassin cross terkejut begitu cengkeraman sang iblis melingkari seluruh tubuhnya,makhluk itu kemudian menatap baik-baik lawan yang sudah ada dalam genggamannya itu.

"KAU MEMANG CACING KECIL BERMULUT BESAR,NAMUN TETAP SAJA,SEBESAR APAPUN MULUTMU,CACING TETAP CACING",ucapnya seiring terdengar bunyi krak berkali-kali dari tubuh assassin cross ditangannya,darah segarpun membuncah dari mulut pria berambut hitam itu dan membasahi wajah Morroc,ia tak mampu menjerit karena rasa sakit yang sangat,tulang rusuk,lengan,dan kakinya patah,mungkin juga beberapa organ dalamnya terluka,efek samping poison bottle yang diminumnya pun memperparah kondisinya,"Noir!",teriakan itu kali ini menggema bagai bersahut-sahutan di telinga sang assassin cross yang tak lagi berdaya.

"TIDAAA~~~AAAK!",jerit sang soul linker yang sejak tadi tergolek lemah,diiringi sosok berbaju khas class taekwon master yang bangkit mengikuti alunan gema jeritannya,bayangan sosok itupun perlahan menutupi wajah soul linker yang ia belakangi dengan punggungnya.

Merasa sinar mentari tak lagi menusuk matanya,gadis berambut hitam panjang terurai itu perlahan membuka mata yang tengah basah,di lihatnya sosok yang menaungi wajahnya itu. Seorang pria berambut panjang dengan warna perak dengan ikatan blinker yang terlihat di balik kepala,serta balutan putih pakaian taekwon master yang kini lusuh dengan debu padang pasir,tengah berdiri di depannya,angin gurun yang berhembus melambaikan ikat pinggang dan rambut peraknya yang berkilat kilat di bawah cahaya matahari.

"SUDAH CUKUP!",bentak sosok itu,semua pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadanya.

"Necro…",gumam gadis dibelakngnya itu menyebut namanya.

"Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti orang orang yang berharga dalam hidup ku",sembari melangkah perlahan kearah Morroc,"Mereka semua adalah orang yang menerimaku dengan segala kekuranganku",aura hangat mulai terpancar dari tubuhnya.

"Necro! Apakah kau akan menggunakan heat dengan tubuh seperti itu?",teriak sang champion berambut pendek coklat kuning keemasan yang tersungkur tak jauh darinya.

Necro tetap berjalan,dengan aura yang semakin lama semakin memanas,"Tak apa,Grei,aku masih sanggup",jawabnya.

"Bodoh! Apa kau akan bunuh diri? Dengan fisik seperti itu,mustahil kau bisa bertahan!",lanjut champ yang juga memiliki bekas luka yang membujur di mata kirinya itu.

"Setidaknya,aku tak membiarkan temanku terbunuh di tangan makhluk keji sepertinya"

"OWH,KITA LIHAT SIAPA LAGI PENANTANG BERIKUTNYA",iblis keji itu kini menatap taekwon master bernama Necro dan melepas genggamannya,tubuh Noir yang terkulai ditangannya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah dengan tatapan kosong.

Anggie yang sedikit pulih kembali dari luka karena kemampuan healnya segera bangkit dan menteleport dirinya ke Noir dan segera membawanya ketempat Ayumi dan Grei dengan cara yang sama. Satan Morroc tak menghiraukannya,karena perhatiannya kini hanya ia tuju pada seorang manusia yang ingin mencoba kekuatannya,high priestess itu lalu mulai merawat luka Noir dengan Heal dan memberinya white slim potion yang tersisa,"bertahanlah Noir".

"AYUMI! Resonance!",teriak taekwon master itu memecah ketegangan yang terjadi.

"Necro! Apakah kamu akan melakukan jurus terlarang itu!"bentak soul linker.

"Hanya ini satu satunya jalan",balas Necro dengan nada merendah.

"Tapi...",Ayumi mencoba mengurungkan niat taekwon master,namun teakwon master itu menyelanya.

"Kita semua tak kan selamat,ia akan membunuh kita dengan mudah",ujarnya,"Aku tak bisa diam saja,aku takkan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika itu terjadi… selamanya",lalu langkahnya yang perlahan itu terhenti,"Dan kamu.. kamu juga tak ingin kehilangan Noir kan? Ayumi?",sembari menoleh kearah si soul linker dengan tersenyum,"Jika kau bahagia… begitu juga aku… akan aku lakukan segalanya… agar kau bahagia… jadi,lakukanlah",ada intonasi yang terasa berbeda dalam ucapan taekwon master itu kali ini,sesuatu yang lain yang selama ini ia pendam pada gadis yang ia panggil Ayumi.

Seketika saat itu juga gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menyadari,bahwa selama ini Necro memendam rasa padanya,ia pun terbelalak mendengar kata-kata itu,memang selama ini Necro tidak pernah menunjukkan gelagat aneh di depan Ayumi semenjak mereka berpetualang bersama hingga saat ini,dan sebaliknya gadis ini juga memiliki rasa yang sebaliknya. Cukup lama ia impikan hal dimana pria berambut perak ini menyatakan perasaannya padanya hingga akhirnya ia menyerah untuk menanti dan menganggapnya mustahil karena kedekatan mereka selama ini lebih tampak seperti kakak dan adik. Seiring waktu,Noir yang muncul diantara mereka pun mulai menarik simpatinya,menyingkirkan harapannya untuk memiliki Necro,untuk sementara,hingga saat ini tiba.

"Mengapa... kamu mengatakan itu di saat seperti ini! Mengapa baru sekarang!",Wajah Ayumi kembali berlinang air mata,rasa marah,kecewa,senang dan sedih bercampur hingga ia tak mampu menunjukkannya dengan wajahnya yang kini tertunduk.

"Sudah kubilang,aku ingin melihatmu bahagia,bukankah dengan orang yang memiliki apa yang dimiliki orang pada umumnya lebih menyenangkan daripada dengan aku yang buta ini?",Necro buta karena melepaskan teknik tingkat tinggi taekwon master class yang mampu meningkatkan kecepatan gerakannya,dengan mengorbankan kedua mata saat melawan bayangan satan morroc beberapa waktu lalu,semua itu ia lakukan,karena ingin melindungi Ayumi dan semua teman-temannya.

"Tapi..."

"Jangan ragu,aku terlalu pengecut untuk manyatakan perasaanku padamu,aku tidak itu,sepertinya sudah saatnya aku membalas semua kebaikan mereka",ia pun kembali berbalik ke arah morroc,"Lakukan,permintaanku... sekali ini saja... Ayumi".

"TERLALU LAMA BASA BASI! AKAN KUREMUK KAU SAPERTI DIA!",iblis yang mulai bosan dengan adegan dramatis mereka mulai berlari dengan senyum meyeringai,kecepatannya menakjubkan walau tubuhnya besar tapi ia sanggup berlari kencang seolah seringan bulu dan mulai mendekati Necro,mengguncang-guncang tanah yang ia pijak.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan iblis itu membunuhku,Ayumi?",situasi yang mulai mendesak akhirnya memaksa soul linker itu memberikan fist master spirit pada Necro,tepat dimana wajahnya hampir bertemu dengan tinju Morroc yang telah dilayangkan. Begitu aura biru yang memancarkan kehangatan menyelimuti Necro,dengan sekejap,api dengan warna senada berkobar seolah membakar taekwon master itu,menjilat tinju sang iblis dan mulai melahap seluruh lengan kanannya.

"APA!",di tariknya lengan yang terbakar,tampak beberapa luka di sana walau tidak serius. "Bagaimana rasanya?",iblis itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke Necro setelah sesaat memperhatikan lengan kanannya,taekwon master itu kini melayang beberapa kaki di atas udara,dengan duduk bersila,ikatan blinkernya terlepas,tampak bola mata safirnya menatap tajam iblis itu dan sesekali jilatan api biru tampak melingkari tubuhnya,pengelihatannya juga kembali.

Semua teman-temannya terkejut melihat hal itu,"Union?".

Ayumi mulai menjelaskan pada mereka dengan sesenggukan,"Itu.. bukan sekedar 'union' state".

"Maksudmu?"Tanya si champion yang kini berdiri bertopang pada lututnya.

"Itu... godly mode,hanya beberapa dari class taekwon master yang mampu menguasainya,dengan menyatukan kekuatan dari energi semesta ia membuat barrier massif dan meningkatkan kekuatan fisik dengan drastis",lanjut sang soul linker yang kini melakukan 'resonance' dengannya sehingga ia mampu merasakan besarnya energi dalam tubuh Necro,"Tapi... harga yang harus ia bayar untuk itu semua... adalah... nyawanya sendiri",tetes air mata pun mengucur semakin deras hingga membasahi bumi,Anggie dan Grei terbelalak setelah mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi kita semua",gumam Anggie.

Begitu pula dengan Grei,"Ia melakukanya,sampai sejauh ini?".

"KAU PIKIR DENGAN MELAYANG SEPERTI ITU AKU AKAN TAKUT?",geram sang iblis.

"Menakutimu?aku hanya menunjukkan betapa jauhnya perbedaan kekuatan kita sekarang,dan betapa besar kesalahan yang kau buat dengan menyakiti mereka",ujarnya dingin dengan tatapan merendahkan pada Morroc.

Morroc pun benar-benar marah dengan ucapannya,"AKAN KUCABUT LIDAH YANG BERANI MERENDAHKANKU!",tangan kirinya mulai menyala dan muncul sebuah bola listrik seukuran genggaman tangannya,lalu dilemparnya ke arah Necro,"JUPITEL THUNDER!",bola listrik itu dengan cepat melesat kearah taekwon master itu,"MATI KAU!",Necro hanya diam menerima serangan itu,begitu bola berada beberapa kaki darinya,sebuah jilatan lidah api menangkisnya dan mementalkannya ke langit. Semua pun terkejut melihatnya,tak terkecuali morroc.

"Su.. sulit dipercaya",Grei melihat kajadian itu dengan takjub.

"Inikah dewa?"gumam juga terpaku melihat itu,air matanya mereda.

"APA? DI TANGKIS DENGAN MUDAH?"

"Sudah kubilang,perbedaan kita jauh",lalu sekejab mata menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul tepat di wajah Morroc,"Dan kau,telah membuat kesalahan yang besar",seketika sebuah jilatan api menyambar wajahnya,ia pun mengerang dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang sembari menutupi wajahnya,namun segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membalas .

"KEPARAT! EARTHQUAKE!",dikepalnya tangan kanan lalu di ayunkannya ke arah Necro untuk membalasnya,namun sama saja seperti sebelumnya,tinjunya hanya beradu dengan lidah api begitu berada beberapa kaki dari lawannya,menghempaskan udara di sekitar dengan keras,"BWOOO~~~SSSH! ! !"

"JILATAN API ITU,TIDAK SEPERTI API BIASA,BENDA ITU BISA MENAHAN SERANGAN FISIK SEOLAH BENDA KERAS",pikir Morroc,"BREAK SHIELD!",ia masih mencoba menembus barrier itu,tapi nihil.

"Merasa seperti cacing?Morroc?",di tatapnya tajam makhluk itu.

"WUAAA~~~RGH!",raung sang iblis yang dihina seperti itu,Morroc pun menghajar barrier tanpa ampun,pukulan demi pukulan,sihir demi sihir,tapi tetap saja semua tak dapat menembus barrier yang melindungi lawannya dengan sempurna.

"Sudah cukup?",senyum sinis tampak di wajah pria yang kini setengah dewa.

"Setingkat lebih tinggi dari Morroc,ia benar benar seperti dewa",champion itu kembali menggumam.

"itu... tidak akan lama...",ucap soul linker di sampingnya,di lihatnya Ayumi dengan wajah tertunduk,"Perhatikan tubuhnya...",lanjut gadis itu dengan nada sedih.

Kali ini Grei mengalihkan mata coklatnya ke medan tempur,"Berpendar? Tubuh Necro... berpendar?"

"Ia telah melewati batas kemampuan tubuhnya",mulai terdengar isakan dari wajah Ayumi yang tertutup poni rata di keningnya.

"A... a... astaga!",sahut Anggie,"Necro cepat selesaikan pertempuranmu!",lanjutnya sembari memberikan heal pada taekwon master itu,namun terlihat tak berpengaruh sama sekali,pendaran itu tak meredup.

"Terlambat! Sudah terlambat! Godly mode bukanlah sebuah luka yang bisa disembuhkan,kau tetap bisa memberikan heal padanya,tapi itu hanya menyembuhkan luka padanya,bukan mengehentikan atau memperlambat proses godly mode yang telah melewati batas",Ayumi terduduk,tangannya meremas pasir,mencoba melepas kekesalan dan kesedihannya. "Dan pendaran itu... adalah tanda bahwa masa hidupnya sudah tak lama lagi".

Morroc terengah-engah sambil menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri meninju tanah,"Ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum aku akhiri permainan ini?",Morroc hanya tersenyum,lalu perlahan menoleh kearah teman teman Necro yang berada dibelakangnya.

"MUNGKIN KAU LEBIH KUAT DARI KU,TAPI TIDAK DENGAN MEREKA! EVIL LAND!",iblis itu melepas sihirnya,seluruh tanah field pun tiba tiba berubah menjadi hitam.

"Apa yang terjadi?",Anggie yang terkejut memperhatikan tanah di sekitar mereka menghitam dengan sigap mengaktifkan sanctuary,"SANCTUARY!", sihir itupun berhasil menetralkan efek sihir Morroc.

"SUMMON SLAVE!",lanjut sang iblis,kali ini dari tanah yang menghitam muncul ratusan shadow morroc.

"BASILICA!",sang high priestess mencoba melindungi rekan-rekannya dengan sihirnya,Sebuah barrier cahaya muncul dan mengurung mereka dalam keadaan yang semakin genting.

"Sungguh menyedihkan,kau tak mampu melawanku,sekarang beralih keteman-temanku? Perhatikanlah... cara licikmu itu sia-sia",ucap Necro dengan datar dan dingin pada iblis di depannya. Taekwon master itu lalu menunjukkan kemampuannya,ia hadapkan kedua telapak tangan satu dengan lainnya,lalu diantaranya muncul sebuah bola berwarna keemasan,"SPIRIT...",gumamnya,perlahan bola itu kian membesar,"...BOMB!",lalu pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya yang melesat ke seluruh penjuru,menghujani seluruh field dan memusnahkan seluruh shadow morroc.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! HANYA DENGAN SEKALI SERANG?",gumam iblis setinggi rumah bertingkat tiga itu sambil melindungi wajahnya di balik lengan terbelalak melihat semua slave yang ia panggil lenyap hanya dengan sekejab mata.

"Kau sudah cukup keterlaluan,terimalah hukumanku!",bentak taekwon master dengan tubuh bermandi cahaya itu,kaki kirinya kini berselimut api putih,dan pendaran tubuhnya semakin terang,"Kuberi kau sedikit waktu untuk permintaan maaf".

"PERSETAN! MATI SAJA KAU!",mengkombinasikan break shield,earthquake,dan bola jupitel thunder di tangan,iblis yang mengamuk itu langsung melompat untuk memberikan serangan terbaiknya. "SEISMIC-BREAK THUNDER!",sebuah bola hitam raksasa dengan inti merah menyala dengan kilatan-kilatan listrik didalamnya muncul ditangannya.

"Kau yang mati",gumam Necro yang melayang semakin tinggi untuk membalas sekaligus mengakhirinya dengan sebuah pukulan terakhir,dan begitu mencapai ketinggian yang diinginkan,taekwon master berambut perak itu mulai memainkan kaki kirinya,diayunkan tumitnya ke kiri untuk memperoleh momentum,lalu melesat menyambut serangan morroc dengan gerakan memutar vertical sehingga tampak bagai roda gergaji api,"CORONA BLAZE KICK!".

Setelah sekian detik kedua serangan pun bertemu,namun tak ada dentuman dari keduanya saling beradu,Necro telah membelah serangan satan morroc dengan mudahnya,memberikan tolakan pada lengan sang iblis lalu menghunjam tubuhnya dan mendorongnya melesat jatuh. "TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU BISA DIKALAHKAN OLEH MANUSIA!",ledakan pun terjadi begitu tubuh berukuran besar itu menghantam bumi.

Kilatan cahaya putih tampak melesat keangkasa,membelah aura kegelapan sang iblis yang menyelimuti tempat itu,menyisakan debu yang berterbangan dan sebuah kawah,tampak di dasarnya tubuh morroc yang hilang separuh,hanya menyisakan lengan kanan dan bagian bawah tubuh yang lain. "Sudah berakhir,iblis",jeratan sihir hell power pun akhirnya terlepas seiring debu yang menipis.

"Necro!",Ayumi berlari menuju Necro yang berdiri di samping kawah,pendaran tubuhnya semakin terang melebihi sebelumnya,Ayumi pun langsung melompat memeluknya erat.

"Ayumi?...",gumam Necro pada soul linker yang membenamkan wajahnya didadanya dan membasahinya dengan air mata,taekwon master berambut perak tersebut tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya pada gadis itu dan membelai rambutnya yang hitam panjang,"Tak perlu bersedih",ujarnya.

"Mengapa kau diam selama ini… membiarkanku yang tersiksa dengan impian yang tak pasti datangnya…",ucap Ayumi dengan suara yang serak dengan sesekali sesenggukan.

"Maafkan aku yang begitu pengecut didepanmu… yang selalu meragukan dan tak pernah mempercayai apa yang disebut dengan… cinta",bisik Necro ditelinga Ayumi,"Tapi setidaknya… aku bisa menyampaikan semua yang kupungkiri selama ini padamu… untuk yang terakhir kalinya… bahwa aku mencintaimu",sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya yang terhalang oleh rambut perak sebelum dilepasnya lengan yang mendekap gadis itu,gadis yang semakin mempererat pelukannya untuk memuaskan semua penantian selama ini,walau hanya sekejab saja,"Relakan aku… ada orang lain yang lebih pantas bagimu tengah menanti disana",lanjut sang taekwon master sambil mengusap kepala Ayumi.

Sejenak kemudian,Ayumi pun melepas pelukannya pada Necro,lalu mereka saling bertatapan,bola mata biru sedalam lautan itu menatap bola matanya yang hitam mengkilat,tak ada 1 katapun terucap dari bibir keduanya,"Sebelum aku pergi... aku ingin kau memiliki ini",ucap Necro memecah kebisuan,di raihnya tangan kanan Ayumi,ia buka telapaknya lalu ia tutup dengan telapak tangan kanannya,sebuah cahaya biru bersinar diantaranya,begitu hangat dan menenangkan bagi gadis itu,setelah cahaya itu meredup Necro membuka stellar hairpin biru berada di sana.

Noir yang mulai sadar,berjalan ketempat mereka sembari ditopang kedua temannya,"Noir! Kau sudah sadar?",Ayumi terkejut begitu mereka bertiga muncul di sampingnya.

"Noir... maafkan aku yang lancang mengganggu urusan pribadimu dengan iblis itu,tapi aku tak bisa diam saja melihatmu seperti itu... melihat Grei,Anggie dan Ayumi yang terluka parah".

"Necro... karenaku kita...",sebelum Noir menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Necro berujar.

"Kita semua adalah temanmu,keluargamu,kau tak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri,bebanmu adalah beban kami juga,bukankah keluarga seperti itu?",Noir terdiam sejenak,pandanganya tertunduk.

"Necro,maafkan aku yang bertindak sendiri dan membuat kalian khawatir",ujarnya lirih dengan wajah tertunduk,menyadari akan semua tindakannya yang begitu ceroboh.

Necro hanya tersenyum,dan menepuk pundak assassin cross seusianya itu,"Tak ada satupun kesalahanmu yang perlu untuk kumaafkan atau kusimpan",ucapnya. Sejenak kemudian,mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ayumi yang tak pernah melepaskan pandangan pada darinya sejak tadi. Dengan senyum tipis,diletakkannya jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di bibirnya diselipi kecupan kecil,lalu menyentuhkan kedua jari itu di bibir Ayumi,Ayumi tersentak begitu jari yang hangat itu menyentuh bibirnya yang dingin terkatup rapat karena rasa sedih mengeringkan tenggorokannya. Ia raba bibirnya begitu Necro melepas kedua jarinya,sebuah ciuman terakhir yang diberikan oleh orang yang mengorbankan segalanya demi kebahagiaannya,biarpun tidak seperti yang pernah ia impikan dulu,tapi semua itu lebih dari cukup untuk menghiburnya saat ini.

"Selamat tinggal,suatu saat kita semua pasti berjumpa lagi",Necro pun berbalik membelakangi mereka,perlahan serpihan cahaya terlihat berterbangan dari tubuhnya yang terkikis tertiup angin,"Noir,jaga Ayumi baik-baik..."itulah kata-kata terakhir sang taekwon master sebelum seluruh tubuhnya menghilang menjadi jutaan serpihan cahaya,seiring memudarnya mega di langit songrat dan bayangan malam yang mulai menyelimuti,membuat tempat itu sejenak berubah seolah taman dengan jutaan kunang-kunang yang perlahan mendaki langit.

Grei mencoba menangkap satu diantaranya,"Begitu hangat...",gumamnya memandangi cahaya yang kini kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke angkasa setelah singgah sesaat ditelapak tangannya. Anggie yang juga tampak sedih disampingnya pun dapat merasakan hal yang sama begitu beberapa dari jutaan cahaya itu bermain-main mengelilinginya. Lelehan air mata tampak diwajahnya yang kini kehilangan seorang rekan satu guild.

"Necro...",gumam Noir,mata hitamnya yang menatap jutaan cahaya bagai kunang kunang di langit itu penuh dengan kekosongan dan penyesalan,Ayumi menyandarkan diri padanya dan kembali menangis. Sejenak semua terdiam dalam kesedihan dalam indah serpihan cahaya yang menari dalam hembusan angin gurun.

Setelah sekian menit berlalu kini semua serpihan itu telah hilang melayang,Anggie merogoh saku bajunya,diambilnya sebuah blue gemstone dan mulai merapal mantra,lalu melemparkannya ke tanah,membuka portal menuju prontera,"Mari kita semua kembali",ajak sang champion,dan mereka berempat secara beriringan masuk kedalam portal.

.

.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 : A Fate of Deathnote

**DISCLAIMER :RO bukan punya ane,tapi GRAVITY**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : a fate in deathnote<p>

.

.

Di dasar dungeon ,pulau Nameless,seseorang berpakaian layaknya seorang pangeran tengah duduk di singgasananya,kepalanya berhias sebuah mahkota,salah satu dari crown of seven sins,mengenakan jubah berwarna biru dengan bulu-bulu halus lunatic ditepinya,dan di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan halaman-halaman yang tampak kosong tengah ia baca dengan seksama seolah terdapat tulisan-tulisan disana yang tak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihatnya selain dirinya. Sesekali ia membalik halaman buku itu dengan jari-jarinya yang terselubung kaus tangan putih,dan tak jarang membetulkan mini glasses yang bertengger dihidungnya ataupun menguap. Sesaat kemudian,pria berambut pirang lurus panjang itu akhirnya menutup buku yang ia baca,menyelipkannya dibalik jubah yang membungkus tubuh dan melepas mini glasses yang dipakai. Setelah diam sejenak,pria itu menghela nafas,"Fyuh,sepertinya sudah waktunya",gumamnya menatap kosong aula besar didepannya.

"Gug?",gonggongan kecil seekor hell poodle yang sejak tadi tiduran di dekat kakinya mengalihkan pandangan orang itu padanya.

"Bukan apa-apa",ujarnya pada anjing itu sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya,lalu ia mulai berdiri dari singgasananya dan mulai berjalan melalui aula besar di ujung aula tampak sosok pria yang tak asing baginya,pria paruh baya berambut jabrik keunguan dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh terlihat seperti jiwa melekat di tubuhnya.

"Hibram,rawat anjing itu selama aku pergi",perintahnya pada orang itu.

"Baik pangeran Beelzebub",jawab sosok bernama Hibram yang ia panggil pangeran Beelzebub itu pun perlahan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Beelzebub,satu dari Seven Prince of Hell,pemegang deathnote,sebuah buku catatan kehidupan manusia,sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali meninggalkan Nameless Island sebelumnya,kali ini melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari teritorialnya,entah apa yang tengah terjadi."Tidak seperti biasanya",gumam Hibram sambil bermain dengan hell poodle kesayangan sang pangeran,"Tangkap!",teriaknya sambil melempar sebuah tulang,anjing berwarna merah darah itupun berlari mengejarnya.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu,di puncak Endless Tower,sesosok makhluk dengan tubuh tinggi besar berselimut api biru di bagian kiri tubuh dan api merah di bagian yang lain,menampakkan dirinya.<p>

Sebuah pedang legendaris,Violet Fear,bertengger di punggungnya menebarkan aura kengerian sesuai namanya. Wajah makhluk itu yang berupa tengkorak tengah menatap jauh keujung cakrawala yang saat ini berselimut awan badai,flame manteau yang ia kenakan pun mulai mengembang tertiup angin laut yang berhembus kencang di puncak tower itu,"**Waktunya telah tiba,dimanakah para pangeran yang lain?**",sebuah suara yang ia kenal menyapanya dari balik bayangan dinding,membuka pembicaraan.

"_**Belum bangkit seluruhnya,Crothen**_",jawab makhluk tinggi besar itu pada sosok misterius di belakangnya,"_**Tapi tidak akan lama lagi**_".

Angin berhembus semakin kencang menerpa Endless Tower,awan badai pun tak terasa telah melahap langit yang menaungi mereka,petir mulai menyambar-nyambar di angkasa,kilatan-kilatan cahayanya memperlihatkan sosok yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di baling bayangan dinding. Tengkorak manusia tengah terikat dengan ranting berduri yang seolah hidup pada sebuah tiang kayu dengan seekor ular mengalungi lehernya,"**Aku tak sabar melihat akhir dari semua ini,naght**",gumam sosok bernama crothen itu diantara gemuruh halilintar diiringi tawa cekikikan.

* * *

><p>Selain itu,di dalam sealed shrine,"Wah wah wah,segelnya belum rusak sampai setengahnya",gerutu Beelzebub sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal di depan sebuah segel suci.<p>

"**MANUSIA MENYEDIHKAN! LEPASKAN AKU,AKAN AKU BALAS KEKALAHANKU DI MASA LALU,AKAN KUBUAT KALIAN MENYESAL**",terdengar suara penuh amarah dari balik segel yang kini tak utuh lagi.

"Sabarlah tuanku,membuka segel tak semudah membuka kaleng sarden",celetuk Beelzebub.

"**LAWAKAN MU TIDAK LUCU SAMA SEKALI,BEELZEBUB! LEPASKAN AKU!,CEPAT!**",bentak suara dari balik sana sambil mengguncang segel itu.

"Aih,bagaimana aku bisa membukanya kalau anda terus mengguncangnya seperti itu?",ucapnya tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata sarkastik yang meluncur dari balik sana,guncangan itupun segera berhenti,dan Demon itupun mulai merapal mantra pelepas segel,ia letakkan telapak tangannya pada segel itu,lalu terdengar suara retakan yang semakin lama semakin keras dan akhirnya...

"PYAAA~~~RRR!",suara seperti pecahnya cermin menggema ke seluruh penjuru Sealed Shrine,asap debu berterbangan kemana mana,"Uhuk-uhuk,apa pengurus tempat ini tidak pernah membersihkannya,aku benci sekali peran ini",Beelzebub kembali menggerutu ketika debu masuk ke kerongkongannya,di depannya kini berdiri sosok demon yang lain,salah satu dari Seven Prince of Hell,matanya berpendar merah menyala diantara debu-debu yang berterbangan mengaburkan wujud aslinya.

"**HUA HA HA HA HA... HUA HA HA HA HA...**",gelegar tawa demon itu. Perlahan,ia berjalan kearah yang lebih terang,suara benda berat yang bergesekan dengan lantai dan gemericik rantai besi terdengar seiring langkah iblis yang kini terbebas dari penjaranya,dari kepulan debu yang berterbangan,sebuah sabit raksasa menjulur keluar,diikuti tubuhnya yang perlahan terlihat seiring menipisnya debu di udara,dan setelah semua debu benar-benar menghilang,seekor baphomet tampak dengan jelas berdiri disana,dengan tangan menggenggam crescent scythe dan bloodied shackle ball terpasang di kedua kakinya. Aura yang terpancar dari tubuhnya pun berbeda dari baphomet biasa,"**KAU TETAP SAJA SEPERTI DULU,PENGGERUTU DENGAN LAWAKAN TAK BERMUTU,BEELZEBUB**",sindir demon yang menjadi symbol paganis itu.

"Anda juga,kata-kata pedas anda masih menusuk telinga sama seperti dulu,mendengarnya serasa gendang telinga di tusuk dengan Endless Tower,tuan Great Demon Baphomet",sindiran balik demon berpenampilan ala bangsawan abad pertengahan didepannya dengan tenang sambil menghela nafas panjang dan membersihkan sisa-sisa debu yang menempel di pakaian kebesarannya.

"**BAIKLAH,AKU ANGGAP ITU PUJIAN**",ucap Great Demon Baphomet datar.

"Tidak lucu ya? Selera humornya benar-benar di bawah standart universal",gumam Beelzebub.

Setelah sejenak saling menyindir,Great Demon Baphomet mulai terlihat seperti mencari-cari sesuatu,"**DIMANA DIA?**"

Beelzebub berpikir sejenak,"Maksud anda... dia?",sambil menunjuk sang fallen knight yang kini benar-benar terjatuh (fallen) kali ini. Ia terbaring dengan matanya yang sayup-sayup dan terlihat tak sadarkan diri dengan luka di sekujur tubuh serta darah segar mengucur dimulutnya,"Tak perlu khawatir lagi ia akan menjebol sihir 'invincibility' anda,aku sudah membungkam mulutnya untuk selamanya",sambil menunjukkan potongan lidah yang terbungkus kain putih yang kini penuh dengan noda darah.

Senyum menyeringai nampak di wajah demon itu,"**BAGUS BEELZ...**",lalu ia mengayunkan sabit besarnya ke udara dan sebuah celah menganga lebar membujur diagonal muncul,di dalamnya gelap gulita,"**KITA PERGI DARI SINI,ADA SESEORANG YANG HARUS MEMBAYAR HUTANGNYA PADAKU**",mereka berdua pun lalu melangkahkan kaki kedalam celah itu sebelum menutup kembali. Meninggalkan Sealed shrine yang telah porak poranda.

* * *

><p>Dan jauh di dasar Thor volcano,"<em>Sudah waktunya…<em>",gumam makhluk dengan tubuh berselimut api yang menyala-nyala,ifrit,iblis api yang telah lama bersemayam di perut gunung thor,salah satu dari Seven Prince of Hell,pemimpin infernal army. Tubuhnya yang terbuat dari api abadi membuatnya memperoleh julukan,Embodiment of Hell.

Kekalahannya di masa lalu membuatnya terkurung beserta bala tentaranya,namun kebangkitan Morroc berhasil melemahkan segel yang mengurungnya,kini ia terbebas dari belenggunya,sama seperti yang lain. Disampingnya tergeletak sebuah lampu minyak kuno bergaya ala timur tengah,setelah cukup puas menghirup udara bebas,ia pungut benda itu,"_Akan aku balas perlakuan manusia yang dengan beraninya mengurungku selama ini!_",lampu usang itu lalu ia lelehkan dalam genggamannya,kemudian ia berjalan ketepi sebuah kerak dengan senyum menyeringai perlahan merekah di bibirnya,dan dengan kekuatannya,iapun mulai membangkitkan pasukannya yang tertidur.

"_Bangkitlah pasukanku! Tidak lama lagi,kita semua akan membumi hanguskan dan merebut permukaan,ha ha ha ha… ha ha ha ha_",tawanya menggelegar,merambat melalui dinding-dinding goa Thor Dungeon,di ikuti kerak yang mulai berguncang dan berpijar,dan dari sana,beratus-ratus Fire Imp,Salamander dan Kasa bermunculan dan dari dinding dinding goa,pasukan Bow dan Sword Guardian bermunculan dengan jumlah yang tidak kalah fantastis,hingga akhirnya tampak bagai lautan api dengan bintik bintik hitam di beberapa sudutnya yang mana itu adalah para Bow Guardian dan Sword Guardian. Gemuruh sorak sorai terdengar dari sana. "_Kita akan mempersembahkan neraka pada manusia yang telah mengurung kita disini!_",teriaknya lantang didepan infernal army yang mengaum-ngaum dengan buas.

* * *

><p>Dan di tempat yang lain,"Tempat apakah ini tuanku?",Tanya Beelzebub sambil celingukan dengan muka kikuk melihat sekeliling,ia benar-benar tidak mengenali tempat itu karena tak pernah sama sekali menginjakkan kakinya lagi disana setelah sekian lama,semua Prince bisa mengingat tempat itu,kecuali dia,memalukan untuk demon bergelar Prince of Hell.<p>

"**CELAH DIMENSI...**",jawab Great Demon Baphomet singkat,tak jauh dari mereka,sebuah potongan tubuh melayang kearah mereka,"**APA SAJA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?KAU TIDAK MELEPAS SEGELKU DENGAN BENAR**",ucapnya pada potongan itu yang ternyata Satan Morroc,ia selamat dari pertempuran.

"SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU BILANG SEPERTI ITU,KAU KIRA MUDAH MELAWAN MANUSIA SETINGKAT 7th PRINCE KETIKA BARU DI BANGKITKAN DENGAN LUKA YANG BELUM PULIH SELURUHNYA?",emosi demon itu meledak-ledak,ia tidak bisa menerima kekalahan telaknya melawan Necro beberapa waktu lalu,adu mulut dua demon berukuran tak jauh beda itupun pecah.

"**RUPANYA TUBUH BESARMU ITU HANYA BERISI LEMAK SEMUA,MELAWAN MANUSIA YANG UKURAN TUBUHNYA JAUH LEBIH KECIL SAJA KAU TAK MAMPU**",kata kata sarkastik menyembul dari mulut Great Demon Baphomet diiringi senyum sinis yang menghias wajahnya.

"KAMBING KURANG AJAR,AKAN AKU JADIKAN KAU MENU MAKAN MALAMKU!",ucap Morroc dengan suara yang menggelegar. Kesembilan mata yang tersisa menatap tajam demon berbentuk kambing didepannya. Gigi tajamnya yang bergemeretak terdengar sampai ketelinga Beelzebub.

Suasana pun jadi terlihat seperti Godzilla melawan King Kong yang keduanya saling mengaum siap menerkam satu sama lain dan Beelzebub terapit diantara mereka,"Sudah tuan-tuan,kita selesaikan ini dengan baik-baik",Beelzebub mencoba mendinginkan suasana yang mungkin atau pasti bisa membuatnya terkena pukulan nyasar. "Aku benci acara reuni yang selalu kacau seperti ini",gumamnya,dan tentu saja dengan mengeluh dan menggerutu. Ketegangan diantara kedua demon berukuran besar itupun mereda,"Kita akan membawa anda pada Entweihen Crothen,sepertinya ia bisa memperbaiki spare part anda yang hilang selama pertempuran",lanjut Beelzebub pada Satan Morroc.

Great Demon Baphomet tak bisa menahan rasa gelinya mendengar kata-kata Beelzebub kali ini,tawanya pun pecah,"**HUA HA HA HA HA... HUA HA HA HA HA...**".

"KALAU SAJA TUBUHKU UTUH,AKAN KUHAJAR MULUT PALING PEDAS YANG PERNAH MENUSUK TELINGAKU ITU!",gumam Satan Morroc,"DAN KAU!",bentaknya,pandangan Morroc beralih pada Beelzebub yang mulai 'sweatdropped' melihat tatapan Morroc,"SEKALI LAGI KAU MEMBUAT LAWAKAN TENTANGKU,AKAN AKU HANCURKAN TUBUHMU SEPERTI "SERANGGA",PANGERAN MUDA",ancamnya dengan intonasi lebih pada kata serangga.

Kali ini Beelzebub mendapat masalah besar karena lawakannya,"Selera humornya lebih parah dari tuan Great Demon Baphomet",ucapnya dengan tertunduk bertekuk lutut di tanah dengan wajah murung,sepertinya ia tidak suka dengan panggilan serangga,aura suram menyelimutinya.

Sejauh ini Enam Prince of Hell telah bangkit,namun bagaimana dengan yang ketujuh? siapa dan dimanakah dia sekarang berada?

.

.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 : A Frozen Night With Stardust

**DISCLAIMER** **: sampai sekarang RO dan seisinya bukan punya ane,tapi GRAVITY**

**tapi keseluruhan cerita,char serta guild yang ada atau bakalan ada seluruhnya punya ane serta temen yang ane pinjem buat bikin fanfic ini.**

**(kecuali lagu yang ane selipin di sini yang pasti familiar buat agan-agan semua,ga tau nyambung apa engga ama fic ini,LoL)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : a frozen night with stardust<p>

.

.

Di beranda sebuah bangunan di tepi jalan prontera,seorang minstrel dengan rambut pendek biru gelap dengan separuh poni panjang menutupi mata kirinya tengah melantunkan sebuah lagu sambil menatap langit. Jari-jarinya begitu piawai memainkan dawai sebuah electric guitar yang ia pangku,hingga tiba-tiba satu diantara senar dawai itu putus dan mencambuk lengannya,"Hmm... aneh,baru beberapa hari aku menggantinya dengan senar dawai yang bagus",belum hilang rasa herannya akan senar dawai itu,empat bayangan yang merayap di tanah mengalihkan perhatiannya,didapatinya empat sosok anggota guild yang menghilang sejak pagi tadi berjalan gontai dengan pakaian lusuh berdebu dan badan penuh bekas luka melangkah masuk kedalam bangunan bertuliskan "Riot of Black" dalam ukuran besar tergantung di depan pintu.

_'Dari mana saja mereka seharian ini... tunggu... dimana Necro?'_,ucapnya dalam batin begitu melihat keganjilan mereka yang menghilang sejak semalam dan kembali dengan berkurang satu orang,_'Bukankah ia juga menghilang bersama mereka_',ia pun segera mengikuti mereka kedalam.

Belum sampai mereka melangkah jauh,minstrel yang membuntuti kepulangan mereka melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan,"Dimana Necro? Apakah kalian bersamanya?",mereka hanya diam,sejenak saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi lesu sebelum menundukkan wajah masing-masing,membuat sang minstrel semakin curiga dan penasaran.

"Kyaaaaaaa~~~ Noir sayang sudah kembali",tiba-tiba seorang stalker cowok menyambut assassin cross diantara mereka dan mencoba memberinya sebuah pelukan yang pasti bukan sekedar pelukan biasa yang terdengar dari intonasi kata-kata dan caranya menyambut Noir,namun sebuah bogem mentah di wajah membuatnya terpelanting menghantam tanah dan pingsan seketika,menggagalkan aksinya begitu ia berada beberapa inci dari Noir yang terpaku dengan tatapan panik. Suasana pun menjadi kacau.

Suara benda jatuh pun terdengar keseluruh ruangan sampai-sampai tembok pun bergetar dan mengundang rasa ingin tahu penghuni lainnya yang akhirnya menyeruak keluar,seorang lord knight,paladin,sniper dengan falcon putih dilengannya,serta professor dan high wizard kembarannya satu persatu bermunculan.

"Tidak bisakah kalian diam sejenak saja! Aku lelah sekali seharian membantu di kota morroc setelah iblis itu menyerang lagi semalam!",teriak lord knight yang terbangun dari tidurnya yang baru satu jam berlalu,rambut merahnya acak-acakan,matanya merah karena tidurnya yang kurang cukup,bahkan ia lupa melepas armornya.

"Ada apa ini?",komplain lanjutan dari penghuni lain,kali ini dari seorang paladin perempuan berambut orange terkuncir di belakang kepalanya dan mengenakan kaos merah jambu.

"Oh,bagus sekali Black,kau berhasil mengacaukan pertandingan catur ku dengan Akito",dan ini seorang professor yang tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat sumber dari masalah tadi.

"Ya,dan kurasa kau juga berhasil mengacaukan "mood" orang lain beberapa menit yang lalu",lanjut high wizard disebelahnya yang melihat Anggie dengan pose upper-cut.

"Ya ya ya,apa yang kita temukan di sini Falcony?pertengkaran dua sejoli",ujar sniper pada seekor falcon putih yang bertengger di pundaknya.

"Sejak kapan mereka menjadi sejoli,Ariel?",balas si falcon pada pemiliknya yang selalu memandangnya dengan senyum,yah,falcon milik sniper bernama Ariel ini memang memiliki keunikan seperti itu,entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana,dan ariel selalu saja merahasiakannya.

"Hentikan sikap "maho" mu itu,Black!",bentak Anggie dengan tangan terkepal,hawa panas masih belum hilang dari kepalannya,ekspresinya yang sebelumnya sedih berubah 180 derajat menjadi tatapan sadis pada stalker berambut putih pendek kepirangan itu,membuat seisi ruangan melihatnya dengan 'sweatdropped'.

"Wah! Kakak Anggie sudah pulang!",seru seorang gadis kecil super novice yang tiba-tiba muncul,menatap Anggie dengan wajah ceria dan segera berlari memeluknya,"Kakak dari mana saja?",Tanyanya polos tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang di sekitar yang bengong melihat tinju si high priestess,yah,diantara mereka,Cuma gadis kecil ini yang tidak terpana sedikitpun melihat adegan 'tinju perebutan gelar juara dunia' dari sang high priestess.

Tak lama kemudian mata high priestess mulai berkaca-kaca memancing tanda tanya si gadis kecil dan membuat semua orang yang ada ruangan heran,"Kakak?ada apa?",ulang gadis kecil yang memeluknya,high priestess itu hanya diam. Sejenak kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya memeluk balik super novice itu dengan erat,suara isakan high priestess itu membisik di telinganya,mendapat respon yang aneh dari orang yang ia panggil kakak,ia pun kembali bertanya,"Ada apa kak?kenapa kakak sedih".

"Reina.. bawa Anggie dan Ayumi kedalam,bantu mereka membersihkan diri,dan mereka butuh istirahat cukup hari ini",pinta champ dengan bekas luka di wajah pada super novice kecil itu yang segera membawa dua gadis berpakaian lusuh disana pergi dari ruangan,Grei yang tahu Anggie tak sanggup menceritakan semuanya pada yang lain,mulai menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi. Pengejaran Noir yang nekat kabur malam itu,pertempuran mereka dengan Satan Morroc,serta pengorbanan Necro yang membuat seisi ruangan terkejut.

"Melepas godly mode…",gumam prof.

"Untuk melawan morroc..",diikuti sang high wizard diantara semua yang terlihat shock,hanya keduanya yang saling bertatapan dengan serius.

"Catatan itu… Akito",ucap Agito menatap saudara kembarnya.

"berpikir sepertiku? Agito?",ucap mereka saling merangkai,lalu segera berlari ke ruangan mereka. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka tunjukkan pada semua orang.

"Kamu kabur menantang Morroc? Idiot!",bentak lord knight memcah suasana dan kini mencoba memukul wajah Noir namun berhasil di halangi oleh gadis paladin,semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka berdua.

"Tenang Vaith!",sembari mencengkeram tangan kiri Vaith yang terkepal di tangan kanannya.

"Sheila?",lord knight itu menatap paladin di sampingnya.

"Kamu menyalahkan Noir atas Necro?",lanjut Sheila,"Necro mengorbankan diri dengan kemauannya sendiri!"

"Hal itu tidak akan terjadi jika pecundang seperti dia tidak mencoba kabur untuk melawan Morroc seorang diri!",ucap Vaith dengan nada tinggi serta mencoba melepas genggaman Sheila,"Aku sangat membenci orang pendiam,yang karena sifat dan tindakannya sampai memakan nyawa teman sendiri yang lebih mementingkan nyawanya",lord knight itu berbalik dan kembali berjalan keruangannya,"Dan kau… seharusnya sesali kematiannya seumur hidupmu karena tindakan bodohmu!",bentaknya pada assassin cross yang pikirannya kini tertelan lamunan akan kesalahannya,"Serta terima kasih telah menyita waktu tidurku yang berharga dengan cerita kepahlawanan dari pecundang sepertinya",ucapnya pada Grei sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Mendengar semua itu,Noir hanya bisa diam dalam sesalnya,ia telah kehilangan orang tua,dan kini seorang teman karena tindakannya,"Ia benar Sheila,semua itu salahku,aku merahasiakan semua ini dari kalian,bertindak seorang diri,karena tidak ingin membahayakan kalian",ucapnya dengan wajah tertunduk,

Sheila mencoba menghibur assassin cross yang mengalami hari-hari beratnya akhir-akhir ini,"Semua telah terjadi Noir,menyesalpun tidak akan menghidupkan Necro kembali,penyesalan hanya membunuh dirimu sendiri,tentu kau tidak ingin pengorbanan Necro sia-sia bukan?",kata-kata terakhir sang taekwon master kembali terngiang di kepalanya,"Noir,jaga Ayumi baik-baik…","Necro pasti memiliki sebuah harapan yang ia titipkan padamu",lanjut paladin berambut kuning jeruk itu mensupport rekannya.

Noir pun menatapnya kali ini,"Terima kasih telah menghiburku.. Sheila"

"Orang lain pun mungkin akan bertindak seperti itu jika kehilangan orang yang berharga",ujar Sheila,"Dan jangan pikirkan kata-kata Vaith,ia hanya kelelahan hari ini"

Suasana pun hening sejenak,Sheila berlalu,dan hanya ada Noir,Ariel yang hanya diam tanpa komentar dengan falcon yang setia menemaninya serta seorang stalker yang terbaring di tanah tak sadarkan diri di dekat minstrel yang kini masih dalam ruangan itu

"Sendiripun kamu tak kan mampu menggores iblis itu",seseorang kembali berbicara,kali ini si minstrel,"Kau meragukan teman-temanmu,padahal kau sendiri tak mampu",ucapnya sembari masuk kedalam ruangannya,lalu kembali sambil membawa sebuah senar dawai gitar yang baru dan sebuah base guitar yang kemudian ia lemparkan pada Ariel,Falcony yang sebelumnya bertengger di lengannya segera terbang menghindar dan kembali hinggap di kedua bahu pemiliknya begitu base guitar itu berhasil ditangkap."Untung aku beli lebih dari satu",si minstrel melanjutkan dengan duduk pada sebuah kursi,mulai memasang benda itu lalu menyetel nadanya."Kita di sini bagaikan senar gitar ini…".

Mengerti maksud si minstrel,Sniper yang gemar duduk dijendela ruang tamu itu segera melakukan hal yang serupa dengan rekannya,memang bukan hal yang aneh bagi seorang sniper jika ia mampu memainkan alat musik karena pada dasarnya mereka memiliki kelihaian jari yang tak jauh beda dengan seorang minstrel. Setelah selesai menyetel nada,iapun menunggu isyarat dari rekannya itu.

Sambil mengetes electric guitarnya,ia melanjutkan kata-katanya,"Satu sama lain,saling melengkapi kekurangan nada,membentuk melodi yang indah..",pria berponi panjang sebelah itu kembali menyetel nada pada senar yang hilang itu,"Jika hanya sendiri.. bagaimana ia mampu mengalihkan perhatian hati yang tengah bersedih...",ia pun mulai memainkan sebuah lagu.

Electric guitar ditangannya mulai mengeluarkan irama setelah ia mainkan kunci gitar pertama di dawainya,diiringi petikan melodi sniper yang segera menyesuaikan dengan irama lagu yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya. Alunan musik kini mulai mengalun mengisi hampanya atmosfir.

.

.

"Masih ku merasa angkuh

Terbang kenanganku jauh

Langit telah menangkapku

Saat ku terjatuh"

.

.

Lirik pertama dinyanyikan oleh sang mintrel,dengan begitu menghayati setiap baris demi baris yang ia hafal di luar kepala,sebuah gambaran rasa yang mungkin kini bergelayut dihati rekannya. Noir yang ada disana tampak tertegun mendengar lirik pertama lagu itu. Pandangannya pun beralih padanya yang jari-jarinya tengah bergerak dengan lemas dan lincah di leher alat musik yang ia mainkan.

.

.

"Dan bila semua tercipta

Tanpa untukku merasakan

Semua yang tlah sirna

Hampa hidup terasa"

.

.

Sahut sang sniper,suaranya begitu pas dengan lagu yang mereka yang kharismatik itu berhenti diujung lirik seiring bunyi khas electric guitar membawa irama jeda pada lagu itu.

.

.

"Lelah tatapku mencari

Arti untukku membagi

Menemani langkahku

Namun tak berarti"

.

"Dan bila semua tercipta

Tanpa harus ku merasakan

Cinta yang tersisa

Hampa hidup terasa"

.

.

Lirik kali ini lebih terlihat ditujukan untuk sang soul linker yang tengah merasakan kehilangan lebih dari siapapun. Gambaran cintanya yang terjawab diakhir hayat sang kekasih tersirat di ikatan baris lirik-lirik ini yang secara bergantian dibawakan oleh sniper dan minstrel. Sebaik yang mereka bisa dalam balutan musik kedua instrument itu.

.

.

"Bagai bintang di surga

Dan seluruh warna

Dan kasih yang setia

Dan cahaya nyata"

.

"Oh bintang di surga

Berikan cerita

Dan kasih yang setia

Dan cahaya nyata"

.

.

Inilah,sebuah gambaran sang taekwon master bagi teman-temannya yang kini telah menjadi bintang di surga,yang pernah memberi warna disetiap ingatan rekan-rekannya,yang pernah memberi cerita pada setiap orang yang ditinggalkannya,yang memberi kasih setianya pada seseorang yang mengaharapkannya sampai nyawa telah melayang dipertaruhkan.

"Kurasa kita akan segera merindukannya…",Falcony terpekur berbisik pada pemiliknya,yang begitu menghayati lirik terakhir itu,ekspresi dan mimik wajah sang snipernya tampak berubah seiring irama lagu yang terdengar lebih pendek dari aslinya dan sendu itu.

Stalker yang sejak tadi terpejam,kini telah melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya,entah sejak kapan ia tersadar dari left upper-cut Anggie,pandangannya tertuju pada langit-langit,seolah memikirkan sesuatu."Terasa baru kemarin kita mengenal bocah itu",minstrel dan sniper yang tengah menyelesaikan melodi terakhir mereka tak memperdulikan ucapan Black,Noir dan Sheila pun tak lagi berada di ruangan itu.

Dan setelah not terakhir di petik,"Tumben hari ini kau terbangun dari upper-cut lebih cepat dari biasanya",ucap minstrel dengan tawa kecil,

"Yah,tidak sengaja aku memakai immune manteau ini,Luke",balasnya pada minstrel yang bernama luke itu sambil menarik sedikit bagian dari immune manteaunya yang ia kenakan,"Jadi setidaknya aku tak perlu khawatir dengan tinju Anggie atapun kembung masuk angin karena terlalu lama berbaring di lantai…",sejenak ia berhenti,dengan ekspresi datar,"…. Yang terasa semakin dingin malam ini",lanjutnya dalam gurauannya itu.

Luke mendengar keseriusan intonasi Black pada kalimat terakhir,menunjukkan bahwa ia tak sepenuhnya bergurau. Malam ini memang semakin dingin karena atmosfir kehilangan menyelimuti penghuni tempat itu.

Sementara itu di kamar Ayumi,soul linker itu belum sepenuhnya tertidur,alunan musik dari minstrel dan sniper yang merambat melalui aliran udara membawa khayalnya meresapi lagu yang baru saja membelai gendang telinga,setiap liriknya mewakili rasa yang terpendam didalam hatinya dan segenap penghuni tempat itu.

Sejenak kemudian,ia membaringkan tubuhnya kekiri,sehingga bisa melihat langit penuh bintang dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka dengan mata sayunya,Stellar hairpin biru di tangannya bersinar dalam remang-remang ruangan kecil yang hanya bermandi sinar bulan dan kelip bintang,seolah ingin menghibur dan menemani pemiliknya dengan hawa hangat yang ia pancarkan,mengantar gadis itu menutup matanya hari ini,melewati dingin malam yang terasa lain dari biasanya.

.

.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4 : The 7th Prince'ss',part 1

Chapter 4 : The 7th Prince(ss).

.

.

Fajar masih belum menyingsing,namun pagi tampak cerah,hawa sejuk merembes melalui celah celah kecil di dinding,daun jendela yang berdecit-decit tertiup angin mengusik seseorang yang tengah lelap dalam ruangan itu,perlahan ia picingkan matanya pada sebuah benda di tangannya,cahaya mulai meredup dari jepit rambut biru berbentuk bintang di sana,membiarkan pemiliknya di belai hawa sejuk pagi.

Si gadis berambut hitam panjang akhirnya sepenuhnya terbangun,ia menggeliat diranjangnya sebelum menarik punggung dari empuknya bulu serta hangatnya selimut untuk meregangkan badan,dilihatnya jam di dinding,masih menunjuk pukul 4.45. Rasa penasaran akan wajah langit menuntunnya untuk segera membuka jendela yang sejak tadi kenakan sepasang sandal berbentuk lunatic yang semalaman tergeletak di lantai. Sensasi dingin sejenak menggelitik telapak kakinya sebelum ia mulai melangkah.

Daun jendela masih tetap berdecit,namun segera berhenti setelah gadis itu membukanya. Ia pandang langit yang sebiru samudra diatasnya,sambil menghela nafas,mengumpulkan segenap udara yang sejuk untuk memulai hari yang baru setelah malam yang berat.

Pagi ini,adalah awal dari cerita sebenarnya,pagi yang tenang itu hanya berlangsung sesaat saja. Tanpa sadar,ia tengah diamati oleh seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi di sebuah gang gelap kecil di seberang jalan,"Exile..",gumam orang misterius itu,sesuatu mulai terjadi.

"A... a... apa yang ...",ia lihat sekelilingnya memudar dan perlahan berubah menjadi tempat yang lain,seketika ia pun panik,"Kyaaaaaaaa~~~".

"Ayumi!",Noir tersentak dari tidurnya,kekhawatiran langsung menghunjam kepalanya mendengar kerasnya jeritan Ayumi hingga mampu meraih kamarnya yang ada di ujung lorong. Tanpa pikir panjang ia raih liberation jamadhar yang tergolek di meja dan berlari ke kamar Ayumi. Sesampainya di sana,"Ayumi! Kau disana?",namun tak ada balasan dari balik pintu,ia pun nekat mendobrak masuk. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada ranjang dalam ruangan yang kini kosong,sebuah stellar hairpin biru tergeletak di sana,Ayumi bukanlah orang yang menyepelekan pemberian orang lain,apalagi pemberian dari seseorang yang dulu berharga baginya,Noir pun memungut benda itu,"Mengapa benda ini tergeletak di sini?",Tanyanya dalam habis rasa heran dan khawatirnya,suara decit jendela menyapa gendang telinganya,ia pun segera berlari kearah jendela yang kini terbuka,

Penglihatan assassin cross itu cukup jeli,ia menemukan seseorang yang misterius di dalam gelap gang seberang jalan,tahu kalau Noir tengah memperhatikannya,ia pun menatap balik assassin cross itu dengan sebuah senyum,sebelum berjalan semakin masuk kedalam gang. Sikap aneh orang itu pun berhasil memancing Noir untuk meloncat dari jendela mencoba mengejarnya,tapi ia kehilangan jejak,ujung gang itu buntu,tak ada seorangpun di sana.

"Noir!",suara seseorang memanggilnya,yang ternyata Sheila,ia tengah berada di kamar Ayumi dan menatapnya dari jendela. Ada rasa khawatir tampak di wajahnya.

"Suara ribut apa tadi?",si minstrel bergumam pelan sambil menggosok-gosok matanya yang masih merah. Kemejanya yang kusut menunjukkan ia yang langsung melompat ketempat tidurnya setelah lelah memainkan musik sepanjang malam.

"Apa yang tengah terjadi?",Tanya Ariel disana yang tengah bertelanjang dada pada setiap orang yang ia lihat ditempat itu.

"Dimana Ayumi?",suara tenang menyahut dari belakang,suara dari sang champ,Grei,tengah memeriksa setiap sudut dan tempat kamar yang masih tampak rapi kecuali dengan tempat tidur yang acak-acakan.

"Hei Noir,apa yang kau lakukan di sana dengan sepasang katar di tanganmu?",ucap Vaith yang melongok dari jendela. Baju zirah masih rapi dibadannya,entah bagaimana ia bisa tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu.

Rupanya tak cuma Sheila yang berada disana,hampir seisi tempat itu berada di sana dan saling bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja terjadi sembari memperhatikan assassin cross yang tengah berdiri di seberang jalan,"Noir...",suara lirih Anggie yang berjalan menghampirinya,ia tahu Anggie ingin mengetahui penyebab kegaduhan seperti yang lainnya.

Noir bingung harus berkata apa,diantara mereka semua,hanya dia yang pertama kali berada disana."Aku...",kata-katanya tersekat di tenggorokan,"Tidak tahu...",sembari perlahan membuka genggamannya dengan tatapan sedih,benda ditangannya pun bercahaya terkena sinar mentari yang mulai merambat menerangi seluruh kota prontera.

* * *

><p>Sementara teman-temannya kebingungan dengan keberadaanya yang hilang tanpa jejak,soul linker itu kini tengah sendiri di suatu lorong yang gelap,cahaya yang menemaninya hanya dari lampu lampu yang berkedap-kedip sepanjang tempat itu dan mengarah kesuatu tempat,"Di... dimana ini...",ucapnya lirih penuh ketakutan.<p>

Sejenak berdiri di sana,naluri soul linkernya mulai menangkap keberadaan makhluk lain di sekelilingnya,cahaya lampu yang remang-remang dan sesekali padam membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri,biarpun ia seorang petualang,ia tetap memiliki rasa takut akan sesuatu hal,dalam kasus ini... kegelapan,"Si... Siapa di sana!",bentaknya dengan terbata-bata,rasa was-was masih menyelimutinya.

"Ayumi...",suara berat terdengar memanggil namanya,diiringi suara langkah kaki yang menggema di lorong sunyi itu.

"Si... siapa kau! Tunjukkan dirimu!"

Kali ini terdengar suara tawa perempuan,gadis itupun panik ketakutan,ia menoleh kesegala arah mencari asal suara-suara misterius itu,"Siapa kalian!",jeritnya putus asa.

Bukan jawaban yang ia dapat,sebuah rintihan tangis perempuan yang berbeda,ia dengar kali ini,"Menjauh dariku! Pergi!",soul linker yang tengah ketakutan itu lalu melepas esma,esma pun melesat sepanjang lorong,pendaran debu cahaya yang ditinggalkannya menyingkap kegelapan yang ia lalui,tampaklah wujud makhluk yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dalam pekat kegelapan,tiga sosok arwah manusia.

Seorang whitesmith berambut abu-abu pendek kehitaman dan sedikit acak-acakan dengan bercel axe yang ia panggul berdiri diantara Sniper perempuan berambut pirang panjang bergelombang dengan falken blitz menggantung di pundak kiri dan high wizard perempuan berambut perak kekuningan seleher.

"A... astaga...",keringat dingin mulai mengucur membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ayumi...",arwah whitesmith itu kembali memanggil namanya dengan suara beratnya.

"Kyaaa~~~!",dengan mata terpejam Ayumi pun berlari kearah berlawanan sejauh lorong "Menjauh dariku! Keluarkan aku dari sini!",jeritnya sejauh ia berlari.

"Kau takkan bisa lari...",ucap arwah high wizard.

"Tidak! Tinggalkan aku! Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku!",teriaknya sambil terus berlari.

"Kehidupan...",jawab arwah whitesmith.

"Dari ia yang terpilih...",sambung high wizard.

"Tubuhmu,gadis cantik...",lanjut sniper.

"Apa maksud kalian! Tidaaa~~~aaak!"

Tiba tiba sesuatu menangkap kaki kirinya,"AAAKH ! ! ! !",ia pun sontak terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan,ia coba membalikkan badan untuk melihat dengan jelas apa yang tengah menangkap kakinya,sebuah perangkap beruang melahap kaki hingga sepertiga bagian betisnya,darah mengucur dari daging di kakinya itu.

Kembali,Suara langkah ketiga arwah itu mulai mendekatinya."Jangan takut,kemarilah...",ajak seorang sniper perempuan diantara mereka,di iringi tawanya yang terkekeh-kekeh.

Tak ingin hal buruk menimpanya,Ayumi kembali menggunakan esmanya untuk menghancurkan perangkap itu,namun hal aneh terjadi,ia tak mampu menggunakan kemampuannya,perlahan tubuhnya terasa lemas,"A... ada apa denganku... kekuatanku...",ia pun terkulai di tanah. Rupanya ankle snare yang terpasang pada kakinya dirangkap dengan shockwave trap yang menyerap semua kekuatannya.

Suara langkah kaki yang mengikutinya pun berhenti,ketiga arwah itu kini berada di depannya,menatap buruannya yang tak berdaya dengan senyum kepuasan,itulah yang terakhir di lihat soul linker itu,sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya beberapa saat kemudian.

Sosok lain pun mulai menampakkan diri,"Kerja bagus tuan dan nyonya-nyonya",ucap arwah lord knight yang muncul dari arah berlawanan,di sampingnya tengah berdiri arwah seorang assassin cross dan high priestess. Assassin cross itu hanya diam bersilang tangan dan bersandar pada tembok memandangi soul linker yang tergolek di depannya dengan tatapan dingin,sementara high priestess itu mendekap erat hard-cover book yang ada di tangannya,raut wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan iba dan tidak tega.

"Buang tatapan wajahmu yang penuh rasa kasih dan iba itu jauh-jauh,Margaretha,ini semua sudah menjadi takdir kita",lanjut arwah lord knight berambut perak lurus yang kini menoleh padanya.

"Seyren... Kita... tidak seharusnya melakukan...",kata-kata arwah high priestess itu terhenti begitu terdengar suara tepukan tangan dan seorang pria muncul yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka,raut wajah ketakutan tergurat jelas pada arwah sang high priestess.

"Kalian melakukannya dengan baik...",ucap pria itu sembari memberi tepukan tangan.

"Sesuai dengan rencana dan keinginan anda,tuan Beelzebub",ujar seorang diantara enam arwah tadi.

Tapi,satu orang diantara mereka yang bersikap lain menarik perhatian Beelzebub,"Kau tampak tidak nyaman,lady Margaretha",semua tatapan kini mengarah pada seseorang yang disebutnya,memperhatikan tingkah anehnya di depan sang pangeran neraka. Beelzebub dengan santai mulai berjalan menghampirinya,seumpama Margaretha memiliki jantung,mungkin saat ini tengah berdegup dengan kencang tak beraturan atau mungkin berhenti karena sangat takut.

"Mengapa kau cuma diam,lady Margaretha?",tatapannya semakin mengintimidasi Margaretha,ia dekatkan wajahnya pada arwah high priestess yang mulai melangkah mundur menjauhinya,hard-cover book yang digenggamnya pun sampai terjatuh. Beelzebub yang membelakangi lampu mulai berjalan mendekatinya,wajah yang terhalang oleh bayangan itu kini hanya terlihat mini glasses saja yang menyala karena mata sang pangeran berpendar dalam gelap. Setelah beberapa langkah,Margaretha akhirnya terpojok,sang pangeran lalu mengangkat dagu arwah itu,"kau terlihat sangat ketakutan...",senyum menyeringai menghiasi wajah sang pangeran neraka,menatap Margaretha yang berdiri pada lututnya yang melemas.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa menusuk dada arwah high priestess itu,semua arwah pun terbelalak melihatnya apa yang terjadi,Beelzebub tengah menghunjam tubuh Margaretha dengan tangan kanannya,"Hmm... sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tertingal di dalam sini",ia menggerakkan tangannya,kekanan,kekiri,semakin dalam membuat high priestess tersebut mengerang menjadi-jadi karena kesakitan.

"KYAAA~~~~ ! ! ! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! KUMOHON! HENTIKAN!",pekiknya sembari meronta dan memohon,menggetarkan dinding-dinding sepanjang lorong,namun sang pangeran neraka tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap melakukan hal itu,bahkan terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Dua arwah gadis yang lain pun merasa jijik dan ngeri melihat apa yang dilakukan Beelzebub pada temannya,mereka menutup mulut dan memalingkan wajah,sedangkan para arwah pria melihat semua itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"UKH!",jerit arwah itu kini terhenti,matanya terbelalak begitu tangan yang tengah menembus tubuhnya itu terasa seperti meremas sesuatu yang membuatnya lebih kesakitan hingga tak mampu berteriak lagi.

"Aha... dapat",setelah beberapa menit Beelzebub pun mencabut tangannya dari tubuh arwah itu,ectoplasma yang berwarna kehijauan pun tersembur begitu tangan itu keluar seluruhnya.

"Kyaaa~~~",jerit Margaretha yang akhirnya jatuh terduduk dengan lemas. Rambut emasnya terkulai menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk.

"Khu khu khu,sesuai dugaan,memang ada yang tertinggal",sembari menunjukkan serpihan cahaya ditangannya,"Selama ini kau kira aku tak tahu,lady Margaretha?"

Serpihan cahaya itu,adalah bagian dari hati Margaretha,"Aku sengaja membiarkannya selama ini,karena kupikir cahaya ini akan padam dengan sendirinya",sejenak ia membetulkan letak mini glassess-nya,sehingga pantulan cahaya kembali menutupi kacamata itu,"Dan,seperti yang kita lihat di sini,cahaya ini masih tetap menyala... walaupun kecil...",Beelzebub terdiam,memandangi cahaya itu lekat-lekat,lalu meremasnya hingga lenyap,"Tapi cahaya ini cukup mengganggu...",iapun lalu berbalik kearah para arwah yang lain sembari memebersihkan tangan kanannya yang terkotori oleh ectoplasma,"Baik... pertunjukkan sudah selesai,silahkan kalian bawa soul linker dan teman kalian yang satu ini,perlakukan mereka dengan semestinya,dan...",ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan cengar-cengir seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa,"Karena ada urusan yang lebih penting,jadi cukup sekian perjumpaan kita,selamat tinggal",cahaya putih pun menyelimutinya dan akhirnya ia lenyap dari tempat itu.

"Dia... benar-benar orang yang mengerikan",gumam high wizard.

"Seperti yang di perintahkan oleh tuan Beelzebub,kita bawa mereka,Howard bawa soul linker ,Katrinn dan Cecil bantu Margaretha berjalan",ucap Seyron datar memberi komando di ikuti whitesmith yang mulai membopong Ayumi dan para gadis yang menopang teman mereka yang kini lemah karena "cahaya"nya telah dilenyapkan. Mereka berlima lalu berjalan keujung lorong diikuti Eremes di belakang mereka..

.

.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 : The Day We Lost Her

**DISCLAIMER : RO universe tetap milik GRAVITY,sampai saat ini**

**kecuali dengan cerita yang saya tulis di sini untuk para pembaca,tentunya.**

**enjoy read,(i hope,T^T),and please RnR,0.~ b  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 : The Day We Lost Her<p>

.

.

Jam di dinding baru menunjuk pukul 5.30,tempat dengan papan gantung bertuliskan "Riot of Black" berukuran besar di depan pintu masuk itu sudah riuh dengan suara penghuninya,sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa terjadi tiap hari,yah,beberapa diantara mereka ada yang memiliki masalah dengan tidur khususnya si ketua yang memiliki rekor jam bangun kesiangan yang luar biasa,8 jam,benar-benar rekor luar biasa untuk ukuran manusia dengan jam tidur normal.

"Gila! Apa sebenarnya yang tengah terjadi? Seolah kesialan datang bertubi-tubi,kemarin Necro dan kurang dari 11 jam,kini giliran Ayumi menghilang,selanjutnya siapa lagi? Apa lagi?",ucap seorang lord knight diantara mereka dengan nada tinggi.

"Vaith,jika kau bertanya "apa lagi?",Yang pasti jawabannya bukan sembuhnya penyakit "maho" dan molor akut ketua kita",celetuk Luke sambil menyeruput segelas kopi hitam hangat ditangannya seolah tidak peduli dengan masalah yang terjadi pagi itu. Memang diantara semua yang ada di situ,hanya ketua guild ini saja yang tak tampak batang hidungnya selain duo kembar dan si super novice,maklum,anak kecil butuh tidur cukup untuk membantu perkembangannya.

"Ya ampun,padahal kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar Ayumi,masa ia tidak bisa mendengar jeritan sekeras itu,belum lagi suara derap langkah kaki Noir yang mengguncang lantai kayu",lanjut sniper berambut gondrong terikat yang tengah duduk di jendela ruang tamu dengan falcon yang bertengger di lengannya.

"Noir... apakah kamu tahu apa yang terjadi?",suara lembut sang paladin menatap Noir di sebelahnya yang kini kehilangan semangat. Semuanya mulai mengalihkan pandangan pada assassin cross yang duduk bersebelahan dengan sang paladin.

"Oh,aku lupa dengan tuan pembawa sial disini",sela Vaith dengan kata kata sarkastiknya,pandangannya menjurus tajam pada Noir,"Sejak aksi nekatmu,berturut turut kita menemui masalah",lebihnya.

"Berhenti memojokkannya,Vaith!",bentak Sheila membela Noir.

"Ah,puteri baik hati mencoba melindungi tuan yang malang? Kau terlalu baik padanya",kini pria berambut merah acak-acakan itu menatap Sheila dengan senyum sinis.

"Ya,dari mulutmu yang sok merasa khawatir,padahal hanya ingin menunjukkan arogansimu saja",paladin itu membalas.

"Kau bilang aku arogan?",mereka berdua pun saling beradu mata,tatapan Maju-dan-Cabut-Pedangmu terbaca diwajah keduanya.

"Semakin panas saja disini... padahal matahari belum tinggi",gumam Grei yang bersandar pada tembok.

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian yang tidak berguna!",bentak Anggie memecah ketegangan,"Kita semua keluarga disini,kita memang tengah kehilangan tapi semua itu bukan salah siapapun diantara kita!"

Dua orang yang tengah berseteru di ruang tamu guild mulai megendurkan pandangan dan beralih pada high priestess itu,"Sudah cukup...",kini suara Anggie merendah,wajahnya memucat dengan pandangan kosong menatap taplak meja di depannya.

"Pertengkaran dan saling menyalahkan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah",Grei mulai angkat bicara,"Sekarang... yang kita perlukan adalah menemukan Ayumi yang menghilang secara misterius",semua kecuali Ariel dan Anggie memperhatikan champ yang kini meraih tempat duduk di depannya dan mulai menikmati satu dari lima cangkir kopi yang tersedia di meja. Suasana berubah hening sejenak.

Tak lama berselang,suara benda jatuh terdengar dengan keras setelah teriakan falcon menggema di lantai atas tempat itu,"GUBRAGH ! ! ! !"

"Sepertinya kita membutuhkan keputusan ketua kita untuk mengambil langkah berikutnya",ucap Falcony yang kembali bertengger di lengan Ariel,ia telah terbang kekamar si ketua dan berusaha "membangunkannya" beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ariel ! ! ! Ajari Falcony cara membangunkan orang tidur dengan benar atau ia akan berakhir di penggorengan!",teriak seorang stalker yang mendobrak masuk dari luar. Matanya berapi-api dengan guratan-guratan pembuluh darah di dahinya yang memompa beberapa liter darah ke kepalanya yang benjol menghantam batako jalanan kota prontera.

"Maaf ketua,anda tidur seperti orang mati,tidak ada cara lain lagi",ucap falcon berbulu putih itu membela diri,jika ia manusia,mungkin wajahnya terlihat cengar-cengir melihat konyolnya penampilan dan cara stalker itu terbangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Stalker itu mulai melangkah masuk dengan wajah kesal dan langsung menyeruput segelas kopi pahit dimeja yang dikiranya manis. Tentu saja dengan spontan ia menyemburkan kopi yang telah penuh dimulutnya itu begitu rasa pahit menjalar sampai keotaknya,"WTF ! ! Kopi apa pasir? Rasanya pahit sekali!",seluruh ruangan hanya menatapnya dengan 'sweatdropped' melihat tingkahnya yang semakin konyol. Hanya Falcony yang tertawa terbahak bahak dengan suara falconnya yang buruk sekali,"KOAK KOAK KOAK... KOAK KOAK KOAK..."

"Umm... Black,yang kau minum pasti punyaku",ucap Ariel yang kini tersenyum geli.

Black tidak menghiraukannya,tatapannya hanya tertuju pada falcon berbulu putih bersih yang bertengger di lengan rekannya itu,api amarah tampak semakin berkobar dari mata sang stalker seolah ingin memanggang burung dengan suara jelek yang memekakkan telinga itu,"Argh! Diam kau burung jelek!",cangkir kopi yang ditangannya pun ia lemparkan kearah Falcony,namun meleset karena burung itu segera terbang dengan gesitnya,terima kasih untuk kedua sayap kuatnya.

Berpikir benar-benar meleset? Oh,tidak demikian,lemparan baseball itu tidak meleset sama sekali,Black telah berhasil melakukan "Home Run",cangkir itu melayang melewati jendela melesat jatuh dan mengenai seorang gadis pegawai kafra yang tengah berjalan melewati jendela,"Kyaaa~~~aaa!",jerit kesakitan gadis berambut pirang dengan dua kuncir disamping kepalanya itu begitu cangkir mendarat di kepala dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Karena kejadian ini,berita hilangnya Ayumi pun tertunda untuk sampai ketelinga sang ketua untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

Semua kecuali Ariel yang melompat dari jendela segera berhamburan keluar melihat apa yang terjadi,mereka mendapati gadis kafra itu tengah duduk mengusap-usap kepalanya yang masih sakit disamping bangunan base guild,beberapa surat tampak berceceran di dekatnya,yang dengan segera ia kumpulkan kembali.

"Lemparanmu bagus sekali Black...",celetuk Luke diiringi berpasang pasang bola mata lain melirik kearah si stalker.

"A.. aku tidak sengaja...",ucap Black dengan senyum payahnya dan keringat dingin yang mengucur dikening.

"Uh... siapa sih melempar cangkir sembarangan",gurutu gadis itu.

Ariel yang berada paling dekat dengan gadis itu lalu mendekati dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu kafra girl itu berdiri,"Maafkan kecerobohan ketuaku",ucapnya diiringi senyum diwajah.

Kafra girl itu lalu mendongak melihat,orang yang mengulurkan tangan padanya itu,tatapannya seketika berubah berbinar binar dengan raut muka memerah melihat wajah putih sniper itu,_'Wah,ia__ ganteng sekali__'_,gumamnya dalam hati sambil menyambut tangannya,rasa sakit dikepala segera tergantikan dengan senyum merekah dibibir begitu ia meraih tangan Ariel yang terasa begitu lembut ditangannya.

"Sepertinya pesona sang Arjuna berhasil menjerat mangsa...",bisik Vaith.

"Ia,berbeda sekali denganmu,kau hanya bisa membuat gadis-gadis berlari menjauh mendengar kata-katamu yang sepanas Thor Dungeon",gumam Sheila sambil melirik Vaith sinis,dan untuk kedua kalinya mereka kembali saling memberi "death glare".

"Sial,gadis itu berani sekali menggoda pria-pria tampanku...",kali ini gumam si ketua guild.

"Benar benar "maho"akut...",batin Anggie mendengar gumaman Black.

"Sepertinya ia tak memiliki masa depan dalam membina rumah tangganya kelak",ucap Grei lirih sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara kelima orang itu membicarakan si sniper di belakang,Falcony yang tadinya terbang tinggi segera melesat turun dan berteriak dengan keras begitu melihat pemiliknya berkontak tangan dengan kafra girl itu,semua orang pun memandang kearah langit.

"KYAAA~~~AAAK! ! !",pekik panjang falcon itu membahana seolah menjerit,"JAUHI DIA!",sebelum mencengkeramkan kaki-kaki kekarnya di kedua bahu pemiliknya,mengejutkan kafra girl yang sedari tadi terpesona oleh ketampanan sang sniper dan membuatnya jatuh untuk kedua kalinya karena kaget. Tatapan tajam mata burung itu mengarah padanya,membuat kafra girl itu terpaku di tempatnya dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"Jauhi dia! Atau akan aku koyak tubuhmu!",bentak Falcon betina yang kini menjulurkan lehernya kearah gadis malang itu.

"Sudahlah Falcony,ia hanya gadis remaja biasa...",Ariel berusaha menenangkan Falcony yang terlihat "cemburu" karena pemiliknya didekati wanita lain.

"Gadis remaja biasa?",ucapnya memandang tajam mata Ariel yang mendongak kearahnya.

Semua rekan sniper itu tercengang melihat tingkah Falcony yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat,pantas saja Ariel tidak terlalu sering mengajak Falcon itu jalan-jalan. Gadis-gadis yang terpesona padanya bisa saja terluka jika burung perkasa itu mengamuk.

"Pantas ia jarang bersama Falcony jika berada ditempat umum...",gumam Vaith sambil tertawa kecil.

"Falcon atau bukan,wanita kalau marah memang mengerikan...",kali ini Luke memberikan komentar.

Dua gadis di sebelahnya pun menoleh kepadanya dengan senyum menyeringai,"Jadi hargai dan hormatilah kami",ujar mereka serempak.

_'Huh... dipuji sedikit saja sudah bertingkah,dasar wanita...__'_,batin si minstrel sambil menghela nafas panjang. Diantara mereka,hanya Noir yang membisu sampai saat ini.

Setelah sejenak beradu mata dengan Falcony,sniper itu kembali mengalihkan wajahnya pada kafra girl didepannya,"Maafkan tingkah falcon ini,ia tidak bermaksud menyakitimu,ia hanya mengira aku dalam keadaan terancam saja",ucap sniper itu pada kafra girl yang masih terpaku gemetaran memandangi burung besar aneh di pundak Ariel yang bisa berbicara layaknya manusia.

_'__Tentu saja kau dalam keadaan terancam,ia bisa saja mencuri hatimu__'_,Falcony membatin,dari tingkahnya,jelas terlihat ia kesal sebelum mengepakkan sayapnya lagi dan bertengger diujung tiang jalan. Kafra girl yang terduduk di depan Ariel pun mulai berani menegakkan tubuhnya begitu burung itu menjauh.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa,kan?",Tanya Ariel padanya sembari membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa,tuan...",kafra girl itu berhenti berkata karena memang tidak mengenal orang yang sejak tadi menolongnya.

"Ariel,panggil saja aku Ariel",sahut si sniper pada kafra girl yang kebingungan akan siapa orang didepannya itupun membungkukkan badan dan mengucap terima kasih padanya begitu ia dapatkan nama si pria tampan didepannya.

"Terima kasih,tuan Ariel"

Ariel hanya memberi senyum pada si gadis pirang berkuncir,"Umm... jarang sekali staff kafra berjalan jalan disekitar sini,biasanya mereka berada di pos masing masing selama jam kerja",ujar Ariel keheranan.

"Oh... uh... ia,saya sedang mencari kediaman guild Riot of Black untuk mengirimkan surat khusus dari kerajaan sehubungan dengan keberhasilan kalian membunuh iblis Morroc beberapa waktu lalu,dan menurut info yang saya dapat,alamatnya ada di sekitar sini",gadis itu menjelaskan alasan ia berada ditempat member guild pun terkejut begitu mendapat kabar mereka mendapat surat khusus dari kerajaan.

"Apa?",sniper itu menaikkan alisnya mendengar berita itu.

"Surat khusus?",ucap datar minstrel diantara mereka.

"Dari kerajaan?",Sheila menatap gadis itu dengan berbinar binar mendengar kata yang satu ini.

"Untuk guild Riot of Black?",ini adalah si ketua,dengan ekspresi melongo kayak orang bego mendengar guild kecilnya mendadak menjadi tenar.

"Karena berhasil membunuh Satan Morroc!",dan yang paling ujung ini adalah si Vaith dengan pandangan lebay pada si kafra girl,membuatnya sedikit merasa ngeri.

"Ada apa sih dengan orang yang satu ini,over-act banget",gumam gadis lugu itu.

Anggie pun kembali teringat pada Necro,"Sampai saat ini... Necro masih memberikan kebaikannya pada kita semua...",batinnya.

Seketika beberapa member "Riot of Black" menyerbu kafra girl yang mulai 'sweatdropped' begitu dikelilingi oleh para anggota guild yang belum dikenalnya."Eh... i... i... ia... he he he",jawabnya terbata-bata dengan senyum yang tampak terpaksa."Tapi... kalian siapa?",Tanya balik kafra girl itu polos.

Satu persatu member menunjukkan emblem mereka dengan bangga pada gadis itu,"Kamilah yang sedang kamu cari",ucap Black sambil menyilangkan tangan dan membusungkan dadanya,mencoba berpose sekeren mungkin di depan kafra girl yang kebingungan dengan tingkah mereka,"Dan aku,Black,ketua guild ini"

"Orang yang melempar kepalamu dengan sebuah cangkir kopi",imbuh Vaith dengan khasnya.

"Dan yang tidak suka melihatmu tertarik dengan member prianya",lanjut Anggie menyindir kelainannya.

"Serta orang yang memiliki penyakit molor akut",Luke menimpali memperparah image sang ketua.

Noir yang sejak tadi membisu tak berkomenter mulai menunjukkan senyum geli mendengar semua yang diucapkan teman-temannya.

Klop sudah,ketua guild itu pun akhirnya bertekuk lutut di tanah dengan aura suram menyelimuti,hanya Sheila yang mencoba menghibur si stalker,"Sabar ketua...",ucapnya sambil tersenyum menepuk-nepuk pundak Black. Sementara Grei,ia tak henti hentinya tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai terjatuh memegangi perutnya yang mulai keram karena "kompak"nya teman-teman "geng item"nya.

Ariel dan kafra girl di depan mereka pun terdiam dengan 'sweatdropped' melihat tingkah penghuni guild,"Kasian sekali orang bernama Black itu",batin gadis pirang berkuncir itu. Untuk sejenak Riot of Black lupa akan Ayumi yang menghilang dan tenggelam dalam suasana ceria kecuali buat sang ketua. Selang beberapa menit,suasana pun kembali normal dan mereka kembali kedalam base bersama kafra girl pembawa surat itu untuk memperoleh penjelasan yang lain.

.

.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6 : The Chaos Awakening

**DISCLAIMER : RO milik GRAVITY? masih.**

**cerita di chapter ini masih milik ane? ia lah.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 : The Chaos Awakening<p>

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah kekacauan yang terjadi dan selingan pagi,semua member guild "Riot of Black" telah terkumpul diruang tamu bersama kafra girl pembawa surat,termasuk duo kembar prof-high wizard dan gadis kecil super novice,Reina. Semua yang ada sudah memenuhi tempat itu dan tentu saja kecuali Ayumi,"Hei... dimana soul linker kita?",Tanya Black yang sejak tadi mencari cari gadis itu.

"Dasar idiot,sejak pagi tadi kami juga mencarinya setelah mendengar suara gaduh dari kamarnya",kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa yang berbicara seperti ini,dan orang itu kini duduk disamping si paladin kita yang baik hati.

"Ayumi... menghilang...",lanjut Anggie yang duduk berhadapan dengan si sniper dengan nada yang duduk dipangkuannya dan duo kembar Akito Agito disampingnya sempat terkejut mendengar berita yang baru mereka dengar itu.

"OMG! Ayumi menghilang? Mengapa kalian diam saja?",teriak ketua guild cempreng ala banci kaleng karena penyakit "maho"nya kambuh lagi.

"Buat apa kami sebelumnya berkumpul di bawah sebelum kamu bangun kalau bukan membicarakan hilangnya Ayumi pagi ini?",Sheila menjelaskan.

"Justru yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu adalah kami,kamarmu tepat berada di sebelahnya,seharusnya kau tahu sekilas yang terjadi waktu Ayumi menjerit sekeras itu",jawab Luke dengan ekspresi tenang tengah duduk mengapit si kafra girl bersama dengan si sniper.

"Ayumi sempat menjerit sebelum menghilang?",Agito menatap kembaran yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan rasa heran.

"Dan ketua kita tak bisa mendengar jeritannya dalam jarak sedekat itu?",Akito pun membalas dengan hal yang sama.

"Om Black payah!",bentak gadis kecil diantara mereka yang tentu saja itu si Reina,wajahnya tampak bersungut-sungut sebal sekarang.

"Kau memiliki masalah tidur yang serius,Black,sepertinya kau butuh seorang dokter...",ledek champion yang menyandarkan dirinya di tembok.

"Ya,bukan cuma dokter biasa,tapi juga dokter spesialisasi kejiwaan! Penyakit "maho"mu lama-lama meresahkan,lihat saja guild ini,selalu sepi dari permintaan,bahkan yang dikirim kesini adalah kafra girl malang yang hampir diterkam Falcony,bukannya seorang agen cool staff,kau tahu mengapa? Jika seorang cool staff agen yang datang,bukan Falcony yang menerkamnya,tapi KAU!",imbuh Vaith panjang lebar tanpa titik atau koma membuat semua orang memperhatikan setiap gerakan tubuh dan tangannya yang kemana-mana serta mulutnya yang sampai berbusa karena cepatnya intonasi bicara sang lord knight.

Black terdiam dengan mata berkedip-kedip ala orang kikuk menatap membernya yang terkenal dengan mulut cangkokan Thor Dungeon itu meledeknya habis-habisan,suasana sejenak menjadi hening sementara Vaith mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal setelah komen panjang yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Ok...",si ketua kembali berbicara setelah menghela nafas panjang sembari berjalan kearah mereka semua,"Satu... Sebagai ketua guild ini,aku minta maaf akan kebiasaan buruk bangun tidur yang selalu telat... sehingga seorang teman kita hilang,dimana seharusnya aku mungkin atau pasti bisa mencegahnya",sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya,suaranya juga berubah penuh wibawa dengan raut muka sedih dan benar-benar tampak kosong serta kehilangan.

"Dua... Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang "kelebihan"ku yang tidak kalian miliki,semua cowok tampan disini tak perlu khawatir karena aku 1000% lebih aman daripada banci jalanan yang selalu ngiler melihat pantat kalian dalam balutan celana ketat itu,khu khu khu",lanjut si ketua dengan wajah sekejab berubah menjadi senyum menyeringai khas "maho"nya diikuti terangkatnya jari tengah.

"Senyum ketua guild ini mengerikan sekali...",gumam kafra girl bersamaan dengan para gadis yang 'sweatdropped' dan para pria yang mulai ragu akan "keselamatan" diri mereka.

"Dan yang ketiga...",jari manis mulai menyusul dua jari yang lain.

"Yang ketiga?",Tanya Reina dengan pandangan serius pada ketuanya,semua orang di ruangan itu juga mengikuti dengan cara yang sama.

"Yang ketiga!",Black mengulang kata-katanya dengan nada yang semakin serius.

"Yang ketiga?",kali ini semua semakin penasaran dengan tanda tanya besar dalam kepala.

"Yang ketiga!",stalker itu semakin memberi intonasi lebih dan membuat semua orang menjadi sangat penasaran hingga ruangan sunyi tanpa suara seekor jangkrik pun.

"...",semua masih terdiam tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari stalker itu.

Rupanya si ketua masih bingung dengan yang ketiga,sambil nyengir garuk-garuk kepala dengan enteng ia melanjutkan,"Bingung mau bilang apa... he he he".

"GUBRAK!"

"Sial,wajahku sampai keram begini,ternyata ia cuma mau bilang 'Bingung mau bilang apa...',keterlaluan",umpat Luke.

"Kita dipermainkan... oleh ketua sendiri...",si champ geleng-geleng memaklumi otak ketuanya yang kadang kumat antara "maho"-normal-dodol.

"Payah!",gumam lord knight berambut merah.

"Om Black ga lucu!",ucap si kecil Reina cemberut,sedangkan si ketua masih dengan state garuk cengar-cengir.

"Ada seseorang... yang menculiknya...",gumam Noir,kata-kata pertama sang assassin cross pagi ini mengalihkan seluruh pasang mata yang kecewa dengan pidato payah ketua guild padanya,"Orang itu... aku masih mengingat ciri-cirinya...".

Tiba-tiba Vaith berdiri dari tempat dudukya dan mencengkeram kerah baju Noir yang duduk disampingnya,"Bodoh! Mengapa baru bilang sekarang,seharusnya kita bisa mengejarnya waktu itu".

Noir hanya melirikkan mata pada lord knight itu,"Bagaimana caraku mengejar orang yang lenyap tepat didepan batang hidungku?"

"Beri dia lex divina sebelum ia pergi,bodoh!",Vaith asal jawab tanpa memikirkan bahwa yang ia ajak bicara berprofesi assassin cross.

"Apa kamu lupa dengan profesiku atau kau memang tidak tahu?",ucap Noir datar menatap mata si lord knight yang sekarang terlihat kikuk mendengar kata-katanya.

Skak mat,si tuan arogan kedapatan memiliki IQ jongkok,"Eh... i... i... ia juga",cengkeramannya mengendur,tangan kirinya menggaruk-garuk kepala berambut merah menyalanya itu.

"Halo... kita memiliki seekor yoyo berambut merah disini...",ejek Sheila puas.

Lord knight yang tidak terima dengan ejekan itu segera membuang pandangannya pada si paladin,"Siapa yang kau maksud yoyo berambut merah,ibu-ibu arisan?",matanya menyala merah,serasi sekali dengan warna rambutnya.

"Ibu-ibu arisan?",Sheila menggumam,matanya terpejam dengan alis yang sesekali bergerak keatas dan kebawah,guratan pembuluh darah didahinya perlahan nampak,tangan kirinya pun ia kepalkan di depan wajahnya."Siapa yang kau sebut dengan ibu-ibu! Dasar yoyo!",secepat kilat kepalan itu telah mendarat di pipi kanan Vaith dan menghempaskan tubuhnya yang sempat berputar-putar diudara ketembok sekaligus menjebolnya dan menimbunnya dengan reruntuhan. Mencengangkan setiap orang yang melihat.

"OMG!",batin kafra girl di antara mereka yang tercengang melihat adegan barusan.

"Pelajaran pertama buatmu,kafra girl,jangan pernah memanggil gadis dengan rambut berwarna jeruk itu dengan sebutan "bu" setiap kali kamu datang ketempat ini",bisik sniper yang duduk di sebelahnya,kafra girl mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Panggil saja saya Vony,tuan Ariel",ucap gadis berambut pirang itu kepada pria di sampingnya tanpa menghiraukan Falcony di pundaknya.

"Gadis ini benar-benar cari mati…",batin si falcon yang tak disadari gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kurang ajar!",raung lord knight yang kembali bangkit dari reruntuhan tembok yang menimpanya,"Akan aku balas kau!",ia pun segera menderap maju.

"Groooaaarrrrrrrrrrrr!",sambut sang paladin.

"Hei,siapapun,hentikan pertengakaran "anjing dan kucing" ini...",ujar Luke dengan suara sedikit tinggi. Seketika kedua "anjing dan kucing" ini dihentikan oleh champ dan prof yang ada di sana.

"Rrroooaaarrr! Lepaskan aku! Hmmmppp!",aum lord knight sebelum mulutnya disumpal dengan red scarf sedangkan tubuhnya terjerat fiber lock,dan disisi lain sang paladin juga berhasil dibekukan dengan dilemma.

"Nyaris",ucap Agito dan Grei kompak sebelum menghela nafas.

"Bisa kau lanjutkan? Noir?",Tanya Akito.

"Orang misterius itu seorang pria,berambut pirang panjang dengan pakain ala bangsawan,sangat mencolok bagiku",lanjut assassin cross berambut harajuku.

"Hmm…",Akito si high wizard membuka-buka sebuah buku yang sejak tadi ditangannya,jarinya sibuk mencari-cari sebuah halaman,dan akhirnya... ia menunjukkan sebuah halaman pada Noir."Apakah orang itu... seperti ini?"

"Hah... dia...",mata assassin cross itu terbelalak,memancing perhatian semua orang.

"Sesuai dugaan,Beelzebub... satu dari The Seven Prince of Hell",sela Agito.

"Ia pasti telah bergerak semenjak kebangkitan Morroc",sambung si saudara kembar.

"Pemegang buku catatan kematian... Deathnote,satu-satunya dari Seven Prince of Hell yang tidak tersegel",sang prof menyambungnya lagi sembari membetulkan mini glassessnya.

"Apa maksud semua ini?",Tanya Grei yang mulai melepas dilemmanya pada Sheila yang sudah tenang.

"Maksudmu... semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kebangkitan Seven Prince of hell?",Tanya Anggie yang mengerti kurang lebih tentang sejarah mereka.

"Sejak mereka dikalahkan di masa lalu ketika ingin mengusai dunia,setiap dari mereka disegel di berbagai tempat,kecuali the 7th prince yang berhasil dilenyapkan dan Beelzebub yang berhasil kabur dan menghilang...",sang prof sedikit bercerita.

"Hingga kita memperoleh informasi tentang munculnya pulau aneh di lepas pantai Veins dan seseorang yang mengaku melihat Beelzebub disana...",high wizard melanjutkan.

"Dibarengi menara misterius yang memancarkan aura kengerian di tengah samudra yang memisah benua midgard dengan daratan lain...",imbuh Agito.

"Dan semuanya,terjadi secara bersamaan dengan lepasnya sang iblis...",gumam Noir yang tak mengira masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi rupanya segenting ini.

Grei pun mulai teringat sesuatu,"Astaga! Jika benar Morroc memicu bangkitnya para pangeran...",raut wajahnya berubah penuh rasa ngeri.

"Ada apa Grei?",Tanya sniper.

"Selama ini... raja para baphomet tersegel di ruang bawah tanah rahasia gereja ... Sealed Shrine",fakta itu mengejutkan yang lainnya kecuali duo kutu buku.

"Jangan-jangan... berita tentang rusaknya gereja pagi itu...",kafra girl mulai berbicara.

"Hah? rusak?",kekhawatiran Grei pun terbukti.

"Tidak salah lagi...",si ketua ikut menimpali seolah tahu.

"Om Black diem aja,jangan sok tahu!",hardik Reina kecil dipangkuan high priestess.

"Ih,siapa yang sok tahu,om cuma narik kesimpulan",kilah si stalker sambil mencolek pipi tembem gadis cilik itu.

"Sama aja...",ucap Reina ketus sambil menghalau tangan Black yang dengan gemas mencubiti pipinya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Ayumi... mengapa Beelzebub mengincarnya?",Tanya si assassin cross dengan nada risau pada duo kembar. Wajahnya sedikit terunduk dengan tatapan hampa.

"The 7th prince memang lenyap,tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa dibangkitkan,dibutuhkan kemunculan enam prince yang lain",kembali Agito menjelaskan.

"Dan Manusia dengan kunci langit yang akan membangkitkan The 7th prince,secara tidak atau dengan sukarela",imbuh si saudara kembar.

"Mengapa Ayumi...",gumam Luke mulai berkomentar,sejurus kemudian ia teringat cerita Grei tentang Ayumi yang membantu melepas godly mode Necro."Godly mode!"

"Ayumi membantu Necro melepas godly mode miliknya... itukah maksudmu,Luke?",sahut Falcony yang segera menangkap maksud sang minstrel.

Luke tersenyum,"Kau cukup cerdas untuk rasmu".

"Baiklah aku anggap itu pujian,terima kasih",balas si falcon putih.

"Itulah maksud kami...".ucap si high wizard mendukung pendapat Luke.

"Necro memiliki kekuatan langit dan Ayumi... ia telah menjadi kunci untuk membukanya",Agito menjelaskan.

"Tapi Necro berhasil membunuh Morroc!",sanggah Anggie.

"Yakin ia sudah mati? Mengapa Beelzebub masih terus bergerak jika anggota Seven Prince berkurang satu padahal ketujuh prince harus ada?",Akito berargumen.

"Tidak mungkin...",Noir menggumam.

Akito menghela nafas,"Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi,Morroc masih hidup... jika kita bertanya-tanya "bagaimana dia bisa?"..."

"Celah dimensi... kalian bercerita kalian sedang melawannya di celah dimensi bukan? Dan tubuh Morroc yang hilang setengah... ada kemungkinan ia terlempar kecelah dimensi",sela Black panjang lebar sembari mengalihkan pandangannya secara bergantian pada Noir,Anggie dan Grei.

"Wow,kukira kau tak sadarkan diri semalam sewaktu Grei bercerita...",sindir sniper dari guildnya yang melihat ketuanya mendadak menjadi secerdas detektif conan.

"Aku hanya berpura-pura... biar juara tinju kelas dunia kita tidak menambahkan right-hooknya kekepalaku",balas Black dengan santai,tidak menyadari ucapannya telah memancing amarah high priestess kita.

"Apa kau bilang barusan?",suara itu membisik ditelinga si stalker,Anggie telah menteleport dirinya kebelakang Black dan bersiap dengan smasher ditangan.

Black pun merinding seketika mendengar suara sedingin makhluk halus ditelinganya,tubuhnya gemetaran menyadari si Reina sudah duduk sendirian di kursi dan menatapnya sambil mengintip dari sela jari-jari tangannya yang menutupi wajah,dan sewaktu ia melirik siapa yang ada dibelakangnya,sebuah smasher menghantam dan mempermak wajahnya serta melontarkan stalker itu ketembok yang lain,lantai bawah pun sekarang memiliki dua tambahan ventilasi,menyegarkan suasana yang gerah karena penuh sesak dengan penghuninya."Enak saja ia menyebutku seperti itu...",ucap Anggie kembali ketempat duduknya.

Suasana yang sejak tadi begitu serius dan menegangkan jadi sedikit mencair dengan sekilas intermezzo dari ketua dan healernya.

_'__Ia menjadi ketua hanya untuk di siksa membernya,memprihatinkan'_,batin kafra girl yang sedari tadi kita lupakan.

"Jika benar demikian,kali ini aku akan membalaskan kematian Necro dan kedua orang tuaku,dengan tanganku sendiri",dendam sang assassin kembali berkobar,kedua tangannya terkepal seolah ingin merasakan patahnya leher sang iblis digenggamannya. Gelagat itupun tertangkap oleh teman-temannya.

"Jangan gegabah lagi,Noir",suara lembut Sheila mengejutkannya."Jangan ulangi kesalahanmu untuk kedua kali",assassin cross itu kembali tenang.

"Terima kasih,She",senyumnya.

"Hmmmp.. Hmmppp... Hmmmp!",suara lord knight menjerit di belakang mereka mencoba menarik perhatian.

"Kau mendengarnya?",Tanya Noir pada paladin di sampingnya.

"Tidak,tidak ada apapun",jawabnya pura-pura tak tahu,semua orang pun memperhatikan mereka berdua yang benar-benar lupa dan melupakan lord knight yang terikat di belakang mereka dengan 'sweatdropped'.

"Om Vaith yang malang",bisik Reina kecil pada orang yang memangkunya dengan nyengir.

"Sssssttttttt...",Anggie memberi isyarat pada gadis cilik di pangkuannya. Keduanya pun tertawa kecil.

"Ya ya ya... kita semua sudah membahas Ayumi yang hilang dan Beelzebub yang menjadi dalangnya serta Seven Prince yang mulai bergerak...",suara Black kembali terdengar,entah sejak kapan ia berada ditempatnya sekarang berdiri,serpihan-serpihan tembok masih melekat dibadannya,namun ia tak mempedulikannya,sehingga manjur baginya untuk membelokkan perhatian juga memancing tawa semua orang,"Ok... kalian semua tertawa karena aku yang imut ini... terima kasih...",lanjutnya.

"Menjijikkan...",gumam si super novice kecil.

"Selanjutnya... waktunya membaca surat dari penggemar...",ucapnya sambil membuka amplop surat resmi ditangannya,sebuah kertas putih ia tarik dari pembungkus berwarna coklat itu.

Kembali semuanya 'sweatdropped' entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini,"dan isinya...",lanjutnya seperti orang yang sedang mengundi undian lotre,"Selamat untuk keberhasilan guild Riot of Black dalam menumpas Satan Morroc,Saya selaku raja Rune Midgard,King Tristan III,menghadiahkan kepada kalian training khusus untuk meningkatkan keahlian kalian kejenjang yang lebih tinggi. Bawalah emblem khusus yang saya kirimkan kepada kalian untuk diserahkan kemasing-masing ketua guild profesi kalian untuk memperoleh training khusus ini,Tanda tangan dibawah,King Tristan III".

"He? Apa ini? Training? Mengapa kita butuh training? Kita sudah Pro",ucap sang ketua melotot.

"Maksudnya,akan ada peningkatan profesi,kalian tak perlu susah-susah melewati ujian,cukup memberikan emblem khusus ini dan kalian akan langsung dilatih menggunakan keahlian baru",kafra girl yang duduk diantara sniper dan minstrel itu menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tas yang dipangkunya sejak tadi.

"Ooooooooooo",ucap member guild serempak kecuali si Vaith yang masih terikat,terbungkam dan terlupakan,kasihan sekali dia.

"Eh,kalau semua pergi? Siapa yang akan menjaga base kita?",celetuk Luke.

"Tenang,saya diutus untuk mengurus tempat ini selama kalian pergi",jawab Vony.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ayumi! Apa kita akan melupakannya?",teriak Noir gusar.

"Kita akan melakukan Briefing untuk membahas semua ini lebih jauh,Noir. Kita tak kan melupakan satupun anggota kita. Semua untuk satu,dan satu untuk semua...",Black diam sejenak menghela nafas "Sekian untuk saat ini,rapat dibubarkan",lanjut sang ketua menunjukkan ke'tidakjelasan' pola pikirnya dengan penutupan rapat yang bahkan tidak diketahui kapan dimulainya,tentunya diiringi 'sweatdropped' (lagi) dari semua pendengar entah buat yang keberapa kalinya,oh my god.

"Krucuk...krucuk...krucuk",suara keroncongan yang cukup keras dari perut seseorang di ruangan itu mengiringi penutupan rapat yang 'ga jelas' dari ketua guild.

Si gadis kafra melirik kearah jam dinding di depannya yang sudah menunjuk pukul 9.00,"Baiklah sepertinya tadi adalah alarm tugas pertama saya disini,saya akan membuatkan kalian sarapan"

"Kak Vony,aku ikut membantu!",sahut si Reina kecil.

"Kami juga,itu sudah tugas kami selama berada disini,"sambung High priestess yang memangkunya diikuti paladin berambut orange yang bangkit dari tempat duduk. Keempat wanita itupun segera berlari kearah dapur seiring anggota yang lain meninggalkan ruang tamu base guild.

.

.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7 : The 7th Prince'ss',part 2

**DISCLAIMER : RO *bergaya ala jagoan manga jadul* bukan milik saya**

**TAPI MILIK GRAVITY!  
><strong>

**"Byuuu~~~uuurrr" -suara deburan ombak di balik author-**

**aih,basah,kapok dah berdiri di karang pinggir pantai.. brrrr...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 : The 7th Prince(ss),part 2<p>

* * *

><p>Short history in this fic :<p>

.

Somathology lab atau dikenal dengan Biolab,tempat yang terbengkalai itu masih menyimpan sejuta misteri setelah insiden besar yang menewaskan hampir seluruh penghuninya dan mengubur berlembar-lembar arsip rahasia Rekenber Corporation tentang senjata biologi yang menggunakan manusia hidup sebagai objek percobaan dan penelitian. Misteri pemicu insiden itu sendiri belum bisa diketahui sampai sekarang,tim-tim pencari berkali-kali dikerahkan kesana,namun tak ada satupun yang kembali atau terdengar kabarnya,Biolab akhirnya ditutup dan area yang ada disekitarnya disegel serta dijaga ketat siang dan malam oleh tentara yang ada dikota Lightalzen. Penghuni daerah itupun terisolasi dan seiring waktu jadilah tempat itu seperti sekarang,sebuah daerah kumuh ditepian kota Lightalzen.

Biolab mungkin telah menewaskan penghuninya waktu itu,tapi tidak dengan jiwa-jiwa korban penelitian dan percobaan yang tertinggal disana,jiwa-jiwa yang tak pernah bisa tenang dan selalu berkeliaran didalam sana memendam rasa dendam yang tak pernah bisa terlampiaskan,jiwa-jiwa yang terikat oleh tempat itu dan tak pernah bisa menuju Valhalla. Jiwa-jiwa yang akhirnya dikenal dengan sebutan "The Cursed Spirits" yang terdiri dari dua belas jiwa dari enam profesi awal dan enam first-transcendent class. Mereka meronta,menangis,tertawa histeris,mengacak-acak seisi biolab dan membunuh siapapun yang memasuki teritorialnya. Terkadang mereka menjerit dan jeritan mereka akan semakin terdengar jelas jika malam menjelang,membuat bulu kuduk siapapun berdiri ketika mendengarnya.

* * *

><p>Arwah Whitesmith itu berjalan membopong soul linker dipundaknya,didepannya sang lord knight,Seyren Windsor,memandu jalan mereka,dan dibelakangnya,para arwah wanita menopang seorang temannya yang kini lemah diiriingi sang assassin cross berambut biru acak-acakan sepunggung berada paling belakang. Mereka berenam berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan penyinaran minim dari lampu yang hanya berkedap-kedip di sepanjangnya. Suara derap kaki mereka bergema dilantai yang berdebu.<p>

"KRIII~~~IIITTT!",decit sebuah pintu besi usang yang didorong oleh Seyren,ia dan rombongannya kini telah berada di sebuah ruangan yang penyinarannya hanya berasal dari sebuah tabung seukuran orang dewasa yang berisi cairan mirip air dan kabel-kabel yang melayang didalamnya serta bagian bawah yang bersinar."Eremes,bawa dan baringkan soul linker itu didekat tabung besar ditengah,Howard,operasikan mesin,Katrinn,bantu Howard menyalakan mesin,dan Cecil,baringkan Margaretha di ranjang itu",Seyren kembali memberi komando pada teman-temannya,mereka pun satu-persatu melakukannya.

Howard yang sebelumnya membopong Ayumi,kini menyerahkan tubuh soul linker yang tak berdaya itu kepada Assassin cross yang menghampirinya dan Katrinn yang telah membantu Cecil membaringkan Margaretha mulai menyalakan mesin aneh yang ada ditempat itu dengan kemampuan sihirnya memanipulasi listrik,keahlian dasar seorang mage sebelum menjadi high wizard.

"NGGGUUU~~~UUUNGGG!",suara deru mesin yang mulai dinyalakan menggema diruangan itu,lampu-lampu yang sebelumnya padam kini menyala dan menerangi ruangan yang sekarang terlihat begitu besar. Howard yang sudah bersiap didepan monitor kendali mesin mulai menyalakannya...

* * *

><p>#ACTIVATION CODE : ***************<p>

LOADING :

0%===10%===========50%=================100%

#AUTO CHECK CONDITION =

ENGINE : ON ========= CONDITION : NORMAL

STABILIZER : ON ====== CONDITION : NORMAL

POWER : ON ========= CONDITION : FULL

BACKUP POWER : ON === CONDITION : FULL

* * *

><p>#SCANNING FOR MALFUNCTION<p>

0%=========20%==============70%========100%

RESULT : NONE

#"PANDORA" ACTIVATION

-HARDWARE =

*EXPERIMENTAL OBJECT TUBES

^TUBE 1 ======= READY ^TUBE 4 ====== READY

^TUBE 2 ======= READY ^TUBE 5 ====== READY

^TUBE 3 ======= READY ^TUBE 6 ====== READY

^CENTER TUBE === READY

*ATOMIC CONVERTER

^A.C.1 ======== READY ^A.C.4 ======== READY

^A.C.2 ======== READY ^A.C.5 ======== READY

^A.C.3 ======== READY ^A.C.6 ======== READY

*PARTICEL INJECTOR ================= READY

*LIFE-SUPPORT ENGINE =============== READY

-SOFTWARE =

*EXPERIMENTAL SUBJECT SCANNER ======== READY

*"MIND-TERMINATOR" PROGRAM ========== READY

*DIGITAL DECODER PROGRAM ============ READY

* * *

><p>"Mesin telah siap,Seyren",Whitesmith itu memberi aba-aba.<p>

"Katrinn! Lucuti dia,letakkan di tabung tengah!",sang lord knight kembali memberi perintah pada high wizard,ia pun segera melucuti Ayumi yang tak sadarkan diri. Sementara itu Howard mengeringkan cairan dalam tabung dan menaikkan kaca selubungnya. Setelah Katrinn melepas semua yang ada pada soul linker itu,ia pun memindahkannya kedasar tabung yang telah direndahkan oleh Howard,memasangkan berbagai kabel ditubuhnya,khususnya dikepala,dada dan beberapa yang berada tepat pada organ dalamnya yang penting. Tabung akhirnya ditutup dan dinaikkan kembali setelah Katrinn melakukan semuanya,cairan aneh itupun kembali dialirkan,menenggelamkan Ayumi didalamnya.

* * *

><p>*EXPERIMENTAL SUBJECT SCANNER<p>

0%=================50%==================100%

SUBJECT : HUMAN - GENDER : FEMALE

BLOOD TYPE : O - HEART BEAT : LOW

TENSION : LOW - BLOOD CAPACITY : LOW

CONDITION : COMA

* * *

><p>"Hmm...",Howard menggumam melihat kondisi soul linker itu,"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang,kondisinya tidak memungkinkan"<p>

"Jelaskan,Howard",ucap Seyron.

"Subjek kita kehilangan darah sangat banyak sebelumnya,tubuhnya melemah dan sekarang ia dalam keadaan koma",whitesmith yang duduk dimonitor pengoperasian mesin itu menjelaskan.

"Dan Margaretha juga dalam keadaan seperti itu...",Seyron melirik High priestessnya yang terkulai diranjang dengan tatapan kosong,"Howard,apakah mesin ini memiliki fungsi untuk meregenerasi?"

"Mesin ini dibuat bukan untuk itu,tapi memiliki potensi untuk melakukannya... namun...",Howard berhenti sejenak dan melipat kedua tangannya,"Akan butuh waktu lebih lama..."

"Berapa lama…",Seyron bertanya dengan dingin.

"Kurang lebih membutuhkan 5-6 bulan"

"Bisakah kita mempercepatnya?",arwah assassin cross diruangan itu mulai berbicara.

Howard diam sejenak dan berpikir sambil mengutak-atik tuts keyboard mesin itu,"Kemungkinan yang bisa kita lakukan... 4 bulan,Eremes"

"Cih... aku sudah tak sabar lagi,tempat ini sudah cukup membuatku muak!",umpat arwah assassin cross bernama Eremes itu sembari menghunjam tembok dibelakangnya dengan krishna ditangan kirinya

"Tenanglah Eremes,bukan hanya kau saja yang jenuh dengan tempat ini",sahut arwah sniper yang berada disamping ranjang Margaretha.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bertahan disini bersama kami? Sekarang hanya menunggu 4 bulan saja kau tak sanggup",sindir high wizard yang menoleh kearahnya dan disambut dengan tatapan tajam Eremes.

"Setiap orang memiliki batas kesabaran,Katrinn",ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Baiklah Howard,lakukan semampumu... siapkan ia sebaik mungkin",ujar Seyron sebelum menyusul Eremes untuk hengkang darisana.

"Ok.. kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan mesin ini",whitesmith itu kembali menekan-nekan tuts keyboard didepannya dengan tersenyum ala psikopat diiringi nyala air dalam tabung yang sedikit bertambah terang,"khu khu khu"

* * *

><p>CENTER TUBE ACTIVATION :<p>

*LIFE-SUPPORT ENGINE : ON

STARTING REGENERATION

0%======================================100%

REGENERATED : 0.01%

*"MIND-TERMINATOR" PROGRAM : ACTIVATED

STARTING TERMINATION...

TERMINATED MEMORY : 0.001%

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di Endless Tower,para pangeran yang telah terbebas telah berkumpul,mereka duduk melingkar pada sebuah meja besi di tengah aula puncak tower yang megah. Naght sieger duduk dikursinya yang berhadapan dengan kelima prince lain,pedang kebanggaannya ia letakkan di depan kedua tangannya yang sedikit terlipat dimeja,sebagai tuan rumah sekaligus yang paling dihormati ia pun memulai pertemuan yang tengah digelar.<p>

"**_Langsung saja kita pada intinya… hari ini kita berkumpul disini untuk mendiskusikan rencana kita yang sempat tertunda 1000 tahun… dan seiring waktu yang berjalan,rencana yang kita susun akan sedikit berubah… Beelzebub,beritahukan perkembangan selama ini"_**,singkat pembukaan dari penguasa Endless Tower sambil mempersilakan Beelzebub memberikan informasi.

Beelzebub mulai mengenakan mini glassess-nya dan berbicara,"Sejak lenyapnya 7th prince,tuan Great Demon Baphomet,Ifrit dan Satan Morroc yang juga terkurung dalam penjara masing-masing serta tuan Entweihen Crothen dan Naght Sieger yang terisolasi dalam Endless Tower,saya mencoba mengumpulkan kembali enam pecahan ingatan dari the 7th prince yang tersebar dan terlahir bersama manusia..."

"MENGAGUMKAN,IA BENAR-BENAR IMMORTAL",sela Satan Morroc yang badannya telah utuh kembali berkat full heal Entweihen Crothen.

"Tapi tak seutuhnya immortal tuan Morroc...",sanggah Beelzebub sembari membenarkan letak mini glasses-nya. Morroc disebelahnya mengernyitkan dahi.

"MAKSUDMU?"

"Selama hampir 700 tahun,pecahan itu belum ditemukan ditambah belum ada cara untuk membangkitkannya,tapi 300 tahun terakhir,para ilmuwan Schwartzvalt telah berhasil melakukan semuanya tanpa sengaja...",demon dengan wujud manusia berambut blonde kini tersenyum menyeringai.

"**HA HA HA… RASA PENASARAN MANUSIA TELAH MEMUDAHKAN KITA… LUCU SEKALI**",kali ini Great Demon Baphomet berkomentar.

"Ha ha ha,memang lucu sekali. Bahkan saya tak perlu bersusah payah memeriksa seluruh benua Midgard",lanjut Beelzebub.

"**KALAU SOAL ITU,KAU MEMANG TERLALU MALAS UNTUK MELAKUKANNYA,BEELZ…**",sindir demon di samping kirinya itu sambil menyebut nama kecilnya.

Beelzebub hanya menghela nafas menerima sindiran itu sebelum melanjutkan kembali,"Baiklah... saya akan kembali melanjutkan. Setelah itu,dengan sedikit manipulasi,teknologi dan keenam pecahan itu kini telah jatuh ketangan kita dan kebangkitan The 7th Prince bisa dipastikan tak akan lama lagi"

"_Schwartzvalt? Teknologi? Manipulasi? Sepertinya sesuatu yang menarik_",sang Embodiment of Hell mulai turut serta meramaikan pembicaraan yang semakin serius ini.

Beelzebub yang memaklumi beberapa prince yang tidak mengetahui perkembangan dunia sejak mereka terkurung mulai menjelaskan,"Mungkin beberapa diantara kalian belum mengetahui tentang Republik Schwartzvalt,saya akan menceritakan sedikit tentang negeri yang bertetangga dengan Rune Midgard ini..",demon itu berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas sementara semua mulai memperhatikannya.

"Schwartzvalt adalah negeri kecil didaerah utara daratan benua Midgard,penuh padang tandus dengan polusi udara akibat keserakahan manusia,benar-benar berbeda dengan Rune Midgard,namun dibalik semua itu,mereka memiliki orang-orang dengan tingkat kecerdasan lebih dibanding Rune Midgard sehingga mereka bisa membuat alat yang jauh lebih canggih",Beelzebub menjelaskan.

"**Sudah terlihat dari penjelasanmu sebelumnya**",sela Entweihen,"**Lalu,manipulasi seperti apa yang kau bicarakan…**"

"Anda terlalu tidak sabaran tuan Entweihen,baiklah,apakah anda ingat dengan 'The Cursed Spirits' yang pernah saya ceritakan,tuan?",Beelzebub berkata pada sosok tengkorak berbalut ranting disebelah Great Demon Baphomet itu.

"**_Jiwa-jiwa yang kau kurung?_'**",sahut Naght.

"Benar sekali tuan Naght,diantara mereka telah terkumpul keenam pecahan ingatan The 7th prince…",ucap Beelzebub membenarkan dengan senyum lebar,"Sewaktu para ilmuwan Schwartzvalt tengah membuat percobaan pada manusia,mereka tidak sadar telah mengumpulkan semua ingatan tersebut lalu dengan sebuah trik,saya membunuh semua yang ada disana dan membuatnya seolah-olah kecelakaan lalu mengurung semua jiwa disana"

Sekarang terungkaplah siapa dalang dibalik kecelakaan Biolab yang terjadi hampir 3 abad yang lalu,orang yang sama yang menculik Ayumi. Sang pemegang deathnote. Orang yang menipu dan memanipulasi kemarahan para arwah Biolab sehingga bisa ia kendalikan dengan sesuka hatinya.

"_Jika kau membunuh semuanya… bagaimana kau bisa membuat alat untuk menghidupkan The 7th prince tanpa mereka?_",Ifrit mempertanyakan tindakan Beelzebub yang membunuh para ilmuwan.

"Ha ha ha",Beelzebub tiba-tiba tertawa membuat para prince yang lain heran.

"**Apa yang lucu?**",Entweihen mempertanyakan reaksi Beelzebub yang tidak jelas.

"Maaf… maafkan saya…",tawa demon penguasa Nameless mulai mereda,"Sebenarnya semua tertulis disini...",sebuah buku bersampul hitam ia keluarkan dari balik jubahnya.

"_Oh… Deathnote…_",Ifrit mengenali buku itu kemudian tertawa kecil,"_Pantas saja_"

"Semua tentang kebangkitannya,memorinya,orang yang akan menjadi tubuhnya tertulis disini kecuali kapan para prince yang terkurung akan terbebas…",lanjut Beelzebub.

"MENYEBALKAN...",gerutu Morroc yang kecewa dengan sikap egois The 7th prince.

"Ya... semua telah berjalan sesuai yang tertulis sampai saat ini,kecuali insiden kecil yang menimpa tuan Satan Morroc beberapa waktu lalu,sisanya tinggal melanjutkan agenda kita yang selama ini terbengkalai",sambung sang pemegang deathnote yang diikuti naiknya amarah sang demon yang ia sebut.

"SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU BILANG 'INSIDEN KECIL',PANGERAN MUDA!",bentak Morroc yang memang memiliki sifat gampang emosi.

"**KAU MASIH HIDUP SAMPAI SEKARANG,BUKAN? JADI TAK ADA LAGI YANG PERLU DIRIBUTKAN**",ucap Great Demon Baphomet enteng.

"KAU!",Satan Morroc kini menatap raja para baphomet itu dengan tatapan mata berapi-api.

"**_Tuan-tuan,hentikan pertengkaran kalian…_**",sang tuan rumah berkata dengan nada sedikit keras,mencegah kedua demon berukuran besar diruangan itu untuk bertindak lebih jauh,"**_Simpan tenaga kalian sampai waktu yang ditentukan…_**",ucapnya sambil memandangi kedua tamunya.

Setelah suasana sedikit tenang,pemilik Violet Fear itupun menutup pertemuan hari ini,"**_Sesuai yang dikatakan Beelzebub,rencana berikutnya tinggal melanjutkan yang lama,terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian,pertemuan hari ini cukup sampai disini_**",satu-persatu dari merekapun membubarkan diri. Namun,begitu Beelzebub,Ifrit,Satan Morroc dan Great Demon Baphomet hendak melangkahkan kaki dari ruangan itu,Entweihen yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tanah mengahadang mereka.

"**Silakan kalian menuju kamar yang telah kami sediakan,untuk kedepannya,kita semua akan menggunakan tower ini sebagai markas utama**"

"HMM… BOLEH JUGA…",Satan Morroc mengangguk sutuju.

"**SELAIN ITU,KITA MEMANG TAK MEMILIKI TEMPAT TINGGAL SEKARANG**",ujar raja Baphomet pada rivalnya.

"Acara menginap untuk waktu lama? Aku akan merindukan Hell Poodle lucu itu",demon penguasa Nameless itu malah bingung dengan peliharaannya.

"_Sesekali pindah ketempat yang lebih sejuk,sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk_",Ifrit berkelakar pada dirinya sendiri.

Keempat demon itupun kemudian berjalan mengikuti Crothen yang berjalan dengan sulur dari ranting-ranting berdurinya memandu mereka menuju kamar masing-masing.

.

.

To be continued...


End file.
